


Puisse l'aube apporter l'espoir

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, culte de la fin du monde, cultes, embrigadement religieux, mouvement des milices, thèmes religieux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: D’une certaine façon, Ben lui glisse entre les doigts sans qu’elle sans ressente sa perte, la façon dont il lui échappe, petit à petit. Sans qu’elle le sache, il lui est enlevé morceau par morceau, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste plus rien que sa main levée, son sourire, et un vide dans le cœur de la forme de son fils.Il va falloir treize très longues années avant qu’il ne retrouve enfin le chemin de la maison.





	1. Le dernier serpent dans le lit de la rivière

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So May the Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426984) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



D’une certaine façon, Ben lui glisse entre les doigts sans qu’elle sans ressente sa perte, la façon dont il lui échappe, petit à petit. Journées qu’il passe cloîtré dans sa chambre, soirées où il ne rentre pas à la maison pour dîner mais reste au lycée pour une réunion, une leçon, pour étudier avec des amis. Cours d’été. Il dit qu’il veut être pensionnaire pour sa deuxième année et c’est presque un soulagement. Leia n’est pas souvent à la maison de toute façon, et Han…

Enfin.

Mais Han reviendra, probablement plus tôt que tard. L’année dernière a été difficile, avec la pression et la presse et tout ce à quoi ils ont dû renoncer (pour rien, et oh comme cela lui cuit, encore maintenant, tous ces sacrifices qu’ils ont fait pour finir par échouer, par _perdre_ ), mais quand il aura eu un peu d’espace et de temps pour lui, il rentrera à la maison. Et d’ici là, il semble mieux que Ben soit à Cranbrook. C’est une bonne école, un endroit sûr, et Luke est là. Il y a ses amis. Ses professeurs. Il peut se reposer, et étudier, et s’amuser, et à la fin de l’année avec un peu de chance, il rentrera à la maison pour retrouver la famille qu’il a connue. La vie dont il se souvient. Sans jamais savoir à quel point Han et Leia sont passés près de tout perdre.

Mais Ben ne rentre jamais à la maison. Il ne termine même pas l’année scolaire.

Il y a une randonnée de onze jours à travers les Smoky Mountains ; tous les élèves de deuxième année y participent. Ben l’a préparée depuis des mois, rendant Leia dingue avec tout ce dont il a besoin, le matériel _absolument nécessaire_. Elle le laisse partir après une étreinte et un baiser. Ce qu’elle voit de lui en dernier : son sourire et sa main levée.

Au moment où Cranbrook appelle, à sa recherche, il est parti depuis deux jours.

D’une certaine façon, sans qu’elle le sache, il lui est enlevé morceau par morceau, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne lui reste plus rien que sa main levée, son sourire, et un vide dans le cœur de la forme de son fils.

*

Cinq heures du matin est le moment le plus difficile de la journée.

Ben est un lève-tôt, sans être aussi gravement insomniaque que Leia elle-même (quoique ça avait empiré, n’est-ce pas, depuis ses treize ans, depuis qu’il était entré à Cranbrook, et elle avait pensé en parler au médecin des centaines de fois mais il était si irritable et elle ne voulait pas le pousser à bout en s’insinuant où elle n’était pas désirée, en lui tournant autour à faire des réflexions et-) et cinq heures du matin était toujours leur moment. Avant que Han ne s’éveille, avant que le travail de Leia ne l’appelle, avant l’interférence du monde en éveil, Leia s’asseyait à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de café et une liasse de documents, et Ben venait s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Parfois, si l’instant semblait propice, elle passait un bras autour de lui, lui frottait le dos ou passait les doigts dans ses épais cheveux sombres. Parfois, s’il était fatigué, il reposait la tête sur son épaule. Ils parlaient à peine, à part pour se dire bonjour, mais les mots n’avaient jamais été le but. Le but était d’être seuls ensemble, même si ce n’était que pour une heure tous les matins.

Il avait été à Cranbrook tous les matins depuis le début du premier trimestre. Leia avait cru s’être habituée à passer cette heure seule.

Elle avait eu tort. Depuis qu’il a disparu, chaque matin est devenu de pire en pire. L’espace vide à côté d’elle où aurait dû être sa chaise lui fait l’effet d’un membre fantôme. Si elle n’avait pas tant à faire, elle se mettrait sûrement à prendre ces cachets que le médecin ne cesse de lui proposer.

Mais elle ne peut pas se payer le luxe de fermer les yeux trop longtemps pour l’instant. La police de l’état suit fausse piste après fausse piste, s’aventure dans l’Ohio et en Indiana et même tout en bas jusqu’en Floride, sans rien trouver. Brendol se trouve dans la péninsule nord, dans quelque ville minière abandonnée. Luke a parlé à chaque parent, chaque professeur, chaque élève qui pourrait savoir quelque chose ; même Poe, qui doit encore démarrer sa troisième année de licence, a été délégué aux relations publiques. Leia s’occupe de la coordination. C’est ce à quoi elle excelle, recouper des informations, identifier des tendances, assembler le tout. Shara disait toujours qu’elle ferait une inspectrice d’enfer, si jamais elle choisissait de se mettre à poursuivre les criminels au lieu de les défendre.

Mais il n’y a rien à recouper à cinq heures de matin, des mois après que Ben et Hux aient été volés par Snoke. Pas de tendances, pas d’informations, rien que des suppositions et des faux espoirs et ce vide douloureux où Ben devrait être, la tête sur son épaule, son poids appuyé contre elle.

Pendant une heure, elle souffre, et peine, et se demande si oui ou non il n’est pas trop tard pour se mettre à prier.

Et puis, comme un lever de soleil, il y a le numéro de Han qui s’affiche sur son téléphone et son cœur qui s’emballe pour une autre raison que la caféine et le désespoir dans sa voix quand elle dit : « S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu l’as trouvé.

— Il m’a appelé, » dit Han, et Leia s’effondre et couvre son visage d’une main parce que le soulagement est si fort qu’il a drainé toute la force de son corps. Elle ne pleure pas, elle pense avoir oublié comment faire. Mais elle le pourrait, si seulement elle se rappelait. « Il est parti, Leia. Il s’est enfui. La nuit dernière ou très tôt ce matin. Il n’a pas voulu me dire où il allait, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour lui avoir demandé, mais je lui ai dit où trouver une amie à moi, s’il le souhaite. Je vais essayer de lui faire passer un peu d’argent avant qu’il n’arrive, je vais probablement devoir-

— Tu as toujours accès aux comptes, » dit Leia, et elle est soudain incroyablement soulagée de s’être accrochée à ce mariage aussi longtemps. D’avoir gardé espoir, même quand il semblait perdu. « Donne-lui autant que tu penses qu’il prendra. Est-ce qu’il- Comment il avait l’air ? Est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose sur Snoke ou sur Hux ou-

— Pas grand chose, mais il était mort de trouille. » Étrange comme le soulagement ne s’efface pas pour autant de la voix de Han. Comme il est toujours plus facile pour Leia de respirer. « Il- Écoute, je ne t’ai jamais dit ça, d’accord ? Il ne s’est pas enfui seul. Pas Hux, mais un des enfants du Premier Ordre, une petite fille d’environ cinq ans. Il a dit que ses parents n’allaient pas la faire sortir de là, et qu’il devait le faire lui-même. Quoi que Snoke lui ait fait, je ne pense pas que Ben enlèverait une enfant s’il ne pensait pas la sauver de quelque chose de pire. Quelque chose de terrible va se produire. Bientôt. »

De manière inattendue, Leia pense à Poe Dameron. En train d’observer shiv’ah pour sa mère, à seulement huit ans, perdu dans le monde, et Ben dans son costume sombre assis près de lui, son visage pâle et ses cheveux noirs sagement peignés derrière ses oreilles.

 _C’est ici que Dieu veut que je sois. C’est ici que je dois être_.

Poe avait huit ans, mais Ben n’en avait que quatre. Il avait passé une semaine à prendre soin de Poe aussi tendrement qu’une mère, s’asseyant avec lui et lui apportant des mouchoirs et lui faisant la lecture le soir. Il n’aurait pas dû être capable de le faire. À tout le moins, il n’aurait pas dû avoir la capacité de concentration nécessaire.

Il avait quatre ans, alors. Il en a maintenant quinze.

S’il se sent vraiment appelé à protéger cette fillette, rien ne pourra l’arracher à sa garde.

« Leia ? Tu écoutes ?

— J’écoute, j’écoute. » Aux dires de tous, Ben est parti avec Snoke de son plein gré. Ils avaient été étonnamment proches depuis la première année de Ben à Cranbrook. Il était allé lui demander conseil un nombre incalculable de fois. Pour que Ben change soudain d’avis et s’enfuie maintenant, il faut que les choses aient vraiment, vraiment empiré.

Et même si Ben est parti, Hux est toujours là-bas.

« Tu ne sais pas où il va. Est-ce que tu as une idée d’où il vient, d’où il est maintenant, ou même dans quel état-

— Il est toujours dans le Michigan. » Han le dit à contrecœur, mais il le dit. « Leia, je ne pense pas qu’ils soient jamais partis. Et je ne pense pas qu’ils soient dans la péninsule, non plus ; il a dit qu’il était sur la 127, en direction du nord. Je penche pour l’ouest de l’état. Peut-être à quatre, cinq heures au sud de Gaylord. »

Leia tend la main vers la pile de cartes fatiguées sur la table de la cuisine, marqueurs et stylos roulant et dégringolant sur le sol quand elle les attire à elle. Vers l’ouest, à quatre ou cinq heures au sud de Gaylord. Ça pourrait être le comté de Lenawee. C’est une région conservatrice, en tout cas. Quelques milices présentes. Plutt, cet homme dont le nom ne cesse de revenir : ses parents ont des terres près de Concrete City. Ça pourrait être ça. Ça pourrait.

« Je vais faire passer l’info, » dit-elle. Brendol ne sera pas plus en train de dormir qu’elle. Ce pourrait très bien être le moment pour lequel ils sont restés éveillés. « On va le trouver, Han. On va l’arrêter. On ramènera Ben à la maison.

— On le ramènera, » dit Han, et c’est une promesse. « Si j’ai à nouveau de ses nouvelles, tu seras la première à le savoir.

— Merci, » dit-elle, et elle ne prend pas la peine de dire qu’elle en fera autant. Si Ben doit appeler l’un d’entre eux, ce sera Han. Il sait où sera Han. Sait que Han répondra.

Leia pourrait bien se détester pour ça d’ici quelque temps mais pour l’instant elle a du travail.

« Si on fait le moindre progrès, dit-elle à la place, je te dirai ce que je peux, dès que je peux. C’est promis.

— C’est tout ce que je demande. »

Leia devrait raccrocher, elle le sait, mais il y a quelque chose, dans le fait d’être au téléphone avec Han. Quelque chose de réconfortant. Il lui manque. Elle ne le verrait pas plus même s’il n’avait pas déménagé, elle est dans son bureau seize heures par jour, faisant des pieds et des mains pour faire de la disparition de son fils un dossier fédéral. Le plus drôle, c’est que ça commence à marcher.

Avec ceci, elle pourrait bien gagner.

« Simple curiosité ? demande Han. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? »

Il avait l’habitude de lui demander ça, tard dans la nuit quand elle travaillait sur un dossier, revoyant les déclarations de témoins et les témoignages d’experts et les éléments scientifiques en tout genre qu’elle comprenait à peine, assise devant la table de la cuisine, à boire du café bien après minuit. Ça la persuadait toujours d’aller se mettre au lit, alors.

Maintenant, elle se raidit. Il n’a pas le droit de lui demander ça. Plus maintenant.

« Je dormirai quand il sera rentré, » dit-elle, et elle saisit sa tasse de café. Elle a l’esprit trop embrumé, elle a besoin de l’affûter. Snoke a toujours eu une longueur d’avance sur elle, elle ne peut pas encore se laisser distancer. « Appelle-moi si tu apprends quoi que ce soit d’autre. »

Et puis elle raccroche, prend une grande gorgée de café, et commence à taper le numéro de Brendol. Son garçon à elle, au moins, s’en est tiré. Temps de sauver le sien.

*

Ils le trouvent à dans une supérette à Adrian, à moins d’un demi-mile de l’université. Il a un faux permis grossièrement réalisé au nom de _Mitaka_ , une Ford Tempo blanche qui a connu des jours meilleurs au même nom, et un pistolet 9mm dans son compartiment. Il est pâle comme un mort et tremblant et insiste pour parler à Leia immédiatement, alors elle prend sa voiture et conduit une heure et demi pour retrouver Hux et ses parents qui l’attendent au département du shérif du comté de Lenawee, dans le bureau du shérif même.

Hux commence par mettre tout le monde à la porte à l’exception de Leia.

Il attend qu’ils soient partis avant de finalement se pencher vers elle, ses cheveux roux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, son polo plus sombre sous les aisselles. Ses yeux arborent des cernes si sombres qu’on dirait des hématomes.

Leia se souvient alors, avec un soudain vertige, que Hux n’a que dix-huit ans.

« Dites-moi que vous avez eu de ses nouvelles, » demande-t-il, en attrapant son poignet avec une force presque inquiétante. « Ben. Dites-moi-

— Il a appelé Han ce matin, » dit Leia, et elle voit la confusion dans la façon dont il cille, le froncement de ses sourcils. Bien sûr, Ben et Han n’étaient pas si proches quand Ben a rencontré Hux. Hux ne les a jamais vus comme les avait vus Leia, quand les choses étaient plus simples, quand ils comptaient l’un sur l’autre simplement et sans honte. « Il n’a pas voulu dire où il allait, mais il est sauf, Hux. Il est en sûreté. Lui et Rey sont-

— Rey ? » Choc, d’abord, puis quelque chose qui ressemble presque à de la jalousie. Puis les traits de Hux se décomposent, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laisse échapper un étrange rire sanglotant. « Mon Dieu, » dit-il, d’une voix étouffée par ses paumes. « Oh mon Dieu. »

Leia jette un regard de côté vers la porte, d’où les regarde Brendol Hux. Il est si effrayé. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle le verrait ainsi, elle n’aurait jamais cru s’en soucier. Il a passé des mois à la traîner dans la boue avec délices, pour le plus petit avantage politique. Puis leurs fils avaient disparu, et elle avait perdu l’énergie de détester quiconque n’était pas Snoke. Maintenant c’est presque douloureux, de voir l’envie dans ses yeux. Son fils est si proche et si loin.

Mais Leia a du travail. « Hux, » dit-elle, aussi gentiment qu’elle le peut. Il ne relève pas la tête mais ne la repousse pas quand elle pose une main sur son épaule. « Qui est Rey ? Pourquoi est-elle importante ?

— Elle ne l’est pas. » Hux lève vers elle des yeux vitreux bordés de rouge. Il sourit presque. « Elle n’est pas importante, ce n’est qu’une enfant. Quatre ou cinq ans, je crois. Son beau-père est un connard. Un de ces… vous savez - l’homme est le maître de la maison, les femmes doivent être soumises. Rey n’y arrive pas vraiment, elle s’attire beaucoup d’ennuis. Je pense que c’est ce que Ben aime chez elle. Il l’a vraiment emmenée ? Elle est avec lui ? C’est ce qu’il a dit ?

— Tu ne savais pas ? » Elle essaie de gagner du temps, essentiellement. Ce n’est pas qu’elle ne fasse pas confiance à Hux - quoique, pour être honnête, elle ne fait _pas_ confiance à Hux. Il a présenté Ben à Snoke, a suivi le mouvement depuis le début et bien qu’elle commence à comprendre à quel point il a perdu pied, il n’en reste pas moins qu’elle est sur le point de dire à un garçon qu’elle connaît à peine, le fils de son ennemi politique, que son fils vient juste de commettre un kidnapping. Cela mérite un moment de réflexion.

Hux secoue la tête. « Je l’ai entendu - je l’ai entendu sortir de la chambre. Il- » Hux se mord les lèvres, se détourne. « Il pensait que je dormais. Mais je ne dormais pas. Je l’ai entendu sortir de la chambre, et puis tout était silencieux pendant un moment, et ensuite j’ai juste pu entendre la voiture démarrer au loin. Mais il ne m’en a pas parlé, je ne savais pas qu’il partait ni rien. Je pensais- _j’espérais_. Mais Snoke ne voulait plus qu’il me fasse confiance. Et Snoke obtient toujours ce qu’il veut. Enfin. » Un léger rictus. « Obtenait. »

 _Snoke ne voulait plus qu’il me fasse confiance_. Elle a une intuition. « Depuis combien de temps essayais-tu de le faire sortir, Hux ? demande-t-elle.

— Un bon moment. » Il l’admet de mauvaise grâce, d’un ton maussade. Pourtant. Pour que Hux, qui est celui qui a entraîné Ben là-dedans, soit celui qui tente de l’en tirer - il faut que la situation soit mauvaise. Vraiment très mauvaise. « Mais Rey. Il était avec elle ? Vous êtes _sûre-_

— Une connaissance de Han les a vus aujourd’hui, ensemble. Leur a donné un peu d’argent. N’a pas demandé où ils allaient. Mais elle est avec lui, Hux.

— Bien. » Sa voix tremble. « Peut-être qu’il ne reviendra pas, alors. Peut-être qu’il… Peut-être qu’il restera parti. »

Jusqu’à cet instant, Leia n’avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Que Snoke pouvait avoir sur lui une telle emprise que Ben ne serait jamais capable de s’en défaire. « Hux, » dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Que vous est-il arrivé, à tous les deux ? Qu’est-ce que Snoke- »

Elle pense presque, l’espace d’une seconde, que Hux va le lui dire. Puis il soupire, hausse les épaules, se détourne à nouveau. « Je pense que je vais garder ça pour les flics, » dit-il, menton relevé.

C’est une pâle imitation du petit con arrogant qu’elle a rencontré un an et demi plus tôt, mais elle le respecte pour sa tentative. Respecte la façon dont il se couvre des restes de sa dignité, comme d’une armure. Elle a fait la même chose, ou du moins a essayé.

Ça ne l’empêche pas de se pencher pour effleurer sa tempe d’un baiser. Il n’est pas à elle, et elle ne l’aime pas vraiment, mais il n’a que dix-huit ans et il est terrifié et il souffre, et c’est plus important. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle en se redressant, observant la façon dont il cligne des yeux. Ce n’est qu’un gosse, vraiment. C’est un gosse, et il a déjà trop subi. « Ton père a mon numéro de portable. Jour ou nuit, il n’est jamais éteint. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Hux, fais-le moi savoir, d’accord ? »

Il la suit du regard comme elle se lève, ses grands yeux bleu pâle écarquillés. « S’il rentre à la maison, » dit-il, et il déglutit avec peine, et pour une seconde on dirait qu’il va se reprendre. Mais il ne le fait pas. « S’il rentre à la maison, dit-il à nouveau. S’il ne veut pas me parler, ou me voir, ou- Très bien. Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais s’il le veut, alors… J’aimerais vraiment le revoir. Si c’est okay. »

Évidemment qu’il sait à quel point elle ne l’apprécie pas. Hux a toujours été malin comme ça. « Bien sûr que ça l’est, Hux, » dit-elle, et elle se laisse aller à passer les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ben suivait toujours son geste, Hux ne semble pas savoir comment réagir. Il ne bouge pas, pourtant, et elle suppose que c’est déjà ça. « Si j’ai de ses nouvelles-

— Alors gardez-les pour vous, » dit Hux, mais son ton est triste, plutôt qu’en colère. « S’il doit fuir, laissez-le fuir. Je ne veux pas savoir où il est, pas plus que vous. Pas avant qu’il ne soit prêt à ce qu’on le trouve. »

Leia ne peut que secouer la tête. Il ressemble trop à son père. Les enfants ne sont pas censés être comme leurs parents, pas si jeunes. Brendol va se détester pour ça pendant un long moment. « Tu lui as manqué, tu sais, dit-elle. Ton père, il était… Il était suffisamment désespéré pour me demander de l’aide, à moi, et je suis sûre que tu sais ce que nous pensons l’un de l’autre. S’il ne t’a pas trouvé plus tôt, ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé. Je veux que tu le saches, Hux. Il s’est battu pour toi. »

Hux serre les dents, tourne la tête, et Leia n’ose pas insister.

Elle se détourne et quitte la pièce.

*

Si elle n’avait pas déjà deviné qui est à l’autre bout du fil, le silence qui suit son « Allô ? » l’aurait confirmé. C’est le téléphone de Han qu’elle tient, c’est dans le salon de Han qu’elle se trouve. Hux n’appellerait pas cet endroit. Mais Ben l’a déjà fait une fois.

« Allô ? » dit-elle encore, réussissant à peine à garder son calme, et elle pense qu’elle entend Ben prendre une grande inspiration de son côté.

« Il faut que je parle à Papa. » Il est terrifié, désespéré ; ses mots se bousculent dans sa hâte de les prononcer. Comme si, s’il attendait trop longtemps, il ne serait plus capable de parler du tout. « S’il te plaît, ne- Laisse-moi juste lui parler, s’il te plaît, c’est important. S’il te plaît, Maman. »

Chaque fibre de son être lui crie d’aller le retrouver et le sauver. De le ramener à la maison. Mais elle ne peut rien faire de plus que ce qu’il lui laisse faire. Il l’a déjà fait comprendre très clairement. « D'accord, » dit-elle, essayant de dissimuler à quel point elle est proche des larmes. « Je vais te le chercher. Laisse-moi… » Elle couvre le téléphone d’une main et se tourne vers la cuisine, mais Han est déjà là, qui attend.

« Ben, » dit-il, et elle acquiesce.

« Ça va mal, » dit-elle, et elle lui tend le téléphone.

Il la dévisage un long moment, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. « Ben ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? » Il disparaît à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Leia ne le suit pas. Elle en a envie, énormément, mais elle ne le fait pas.

Une seconde plus tard, son portable bipe dans sa poche. Cette fois, c’est le numéro de Brendol. Comme s’ils s’étaient synchronisés, d’une certaine façon. Leurs instincts si entremêlés, après ces longs mois passés ensemble, qu’ils continuent d’agir comme un seul être.

Son cœur s’arrête et son estomac se tord, mais elle prend l’appel.

« Ici Leia. »

Pas de silence embarrassé pour Hux, il va droit au but. « J’ai besoin de savoir si je peux faire confiance à mon père, » dit-il, voix maîtrisée et tendue et Leia peut presque voir Brendol près de lui, Lucy à ses côtés, tous les deux en train de fixer Hux. Qui leur tourne le dos, bien sûr. Entièrement concentré sur Leia. « J’ai besoin de- S’il vous plaît, dites-moi. Je peux lui faire confiance ?

— Absolument, » dit Leia sans hésiter. Viendra un moment où elle devra accepter le fait qu’elle pense ce qu’elle dit. « Peu importe à quel point il s’est montré amical envers Snoke, avant, ça a pris fin à l’instant où tu as disparu. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il n’a pas donné sa permission. Et il ferait n’importe quoi pour stopper Snoke. Absolument n’importe quoi. Lui comme moi.

— Oh vraiment, » dit Hux, mais il est pensif. En train de calculer. De réfléchir. Leia peut presque sentir le plan se former dans sa tête, et prend la décision subite de se joindre à lui.

« Tu me fais confiance, » dit-elle. Ce n’est pas une question. « Tu me fais assez confiance pour m’appeler. Pour me demander mon avis. Si tu ne veux pas parler à ton père, parle-moi. Je suis là. Crois-moi, tu as toute mon attention.

— Je… » Puis Hux hésite, étrangement. « Je ne sais pas - j’ai peut-être tort. J’ai peut-être… Peut-être que je suis juste- »

Leia prend une grande inspiration et joue son va-tout. « C’est étrange que tu aies appelé, » dit-elle. « Je suis chez Han, en fait, et Ben vient d’appeler. Il a dit qu’il devait parler à Han. Il n’a pas voulu dire pourquoi, mais il était… Il était terrifié. C’est mauvais, n’est-ce pas ? Ce que Snoke a fait, c’est-

— Il voulait que Ben tue un flic. » Hux parle avec une petite voix, si petite. Étrange qu’une si petite chose puisse amener tant de dévastation. Leia s’agrippe au dos du canapé de Han pour ne pas tomber. « Je n’étais pas sûr- Je ne _savais_ pas si il- Je veux dire, tous les trucs dont il parlait, déclencher une guerre, amener la Fin des Temps - vous savez, c’est ridicule, pas vrai ? Je ne croyais pas qu’il le pensait. Je n’ai jamais pensé- Ne me _touche_ pas ! » Sa voix s’élève, aiguë, brisée. Leia peut presque voir l’expression de surprise sur le visage de Brendol ou de Lucy, la main tendue tremblant dans le vide. « Je te l’ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu-

— Hux ! »

Respiration bruyante à l’autre bout du fil. Il ne raccroche pas.

« Hux, » répète Leia, plus calmement. Essayant d’apaiser la tension du mieux qu’elle le peut, malgré la distance. « Ce n’est rien. Ne t’occupe pas de tes parents pour l’instant, d’accord ? Quitte la pièce s’il le faut. Ils n’ont pas à entendre ça. Ça peut être juste entre toi et moi. Concentre-toi sur moi. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? Tu peux me parler. Parle-moi, Hux. L’officier de police. Tu penses que Snoke- »

 _Detroit Free Press_. Seconde partie. En bas à droite de la première page. Shérif adjoint du comté de Lenawee retrouvé près de son véhicule. Il était peut-être là, au poste, le jour où ils ont trouvé Hux. Leia l’a peut-être croisé, l’a peut-être vu-

Hux reconnaît son silence, réagit en conséquence. « Oh, alors vous lisez le journal. » Il semble toujours sur le point de craquer. « Je ne pensais pas- Je veux dire… C’était un menteur. Snoke, c’était un menteur, il disait- Il disait que mon père- Mais ça ne semblait pas… C’est Papa qui nous a présentés. Il disait qu’il pourrait faire beaucoup pour moi. Je pourrais voir plus grand que le Michigan, j’ai pensé- Alors je n’ai pas- Mais je n’ai jamais pensé qu’il irait aussi loin. Je n’ai jamais… Je veux dire, mon père adore les flics. Ce sont ses favoris, donc si lui et Snoke étaient- Alors évidemment, il ne pouvait pas-

— Tout va bien Hux. » Ne pas se demander si Brendol est là, s’il entend ça. Ne pas s’inquiéter de ce que ça va lui faire. C’est comme avec n’importe quel autre témoin. Prendre la peine, la rage, l’intense besoin de faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour défaire cet instant - et verrouiller le tout. L’enterrer profondément. Le conserver pour le tribunal. « Hux, écoute-moi. Tout va bien. Personne n’est en colère contre toi. Personne ne te blâme pour ça. Snoke voulait que tu doutes de toi même. Il voulait que tu doutes de ton père, de ta mère, de moi. Il voulait que tu aies peur de parler. Ce n’est pas ta faute. Rien de tout ça n’est ta faute. »

Silence, durant quelques longues secondes. Finalement, Hux dit : « C’était Snoke. Pas lui, je suppose, mais. L’un d’entre eux. Je sais pas qui. Pas Mitaka, même s’il est toujours là-bas. Mais c’était exactement comme il m’avait dit de le faire. Conduis jusqu’à ce que tu voies la voiture, puis fais quelque chose de stupide, fais-toi arrêter. Tire dès que qu’il te demande tes papiers, puis abandonne le corps. Ils l’ont trouvé sur la 223 juste en dehors de Manitou Beach - je me rappelle être passé devant Manitou Beach quand je suis parti. Le Camp n’est pas si loin. C’était Snoke. Snoke l’a fait tuer. Et il va- Aux funérailles, il va- »

La voix de Hux se brise soudainement.

Avant que Brendol ne s’installe à Northville, il travaillait avec le bureau du procureur du comté de Lenawee. La première fois que Leia l’avait affronté c’était au tribunal - un pauvre gosse interpellé pour une infraction mineure qui avait tapé sur les nerfs du mauvais flic et s’était vu punir plus que sévèrement. Il connaît encore la plupart des officiers du coin, c’est pour ça que Hux a reçu un tel traitement de faveur quand ils l’ont trouvé.

 _Mon père adore les flics_.

« Tuer la police, » reprend Hux. Il semble hébété, comme assommé. « Tuer les politiciens. Tuer les avocats et les juges et... »

Ce n’est plus son district, mais Brendol n’oublie jamais ceux qui l’ont un jour aidé. Et puis, aussi, il y a de la publicité à se faire en se montrant au bon endroit. Même à des funérailles.

_Ce sont ses favoris._

« Il savait, » murmure Hux, et il n’est plus en train de parler à Leia. Plus du tout. « Il savait que tu serais là, il savait, il allait- _Papa_ \- »

Un sanglot étouffé, puis un _bang_ quand le téléphone tombe au sol ; Leia entend la voix de Brendol, étrangement réconfortante et indistincte. Elle entend aussi Hux sangloter. Il lui faut une seconde ou deux avant de se rendre compte qu’il est temps de raccrocher.

Cramponnée au téléphone d’une main, au canapé de l’autre, elle tient à peine debout, complètement perdue.

_C’était exactement comme il m’avait dit de le faire._

C’est incompréhensible.

Leia déteste Snoke depuis des années, depuis bien avant que Ben aille à Cranbrook ; elle ne lui a jamais pardonné pour s’être tiré sans tache du gouvernement Palpatine quand son propre père (aussi terrible et égoïste et malavisé qu’il eut été) avait vu sa carrière, sa vie entière, brisée dans le naufrage. Il est tout ce contre quoi elle s’est toujours battue - opportuniste, avide, doté d’une arrogance obscène. Une personnalité à la recherche d’un culte. Mais elle n’aurait jamais imaginé ça. Même après qu’il a pris son fils et celui de Brendol, les a expédiés dans ce lieu que Hux appelle, de façon inquiétante, “Le Camp”-

_Il voulait que Ben tue un flic-_

Ben a appelé juste avant Hux.

Le téléphone toujours serré dans une main, Leia tourne les talons et se précipite vers la cuisine.

« -une bonne personne. Et, écoute, tu n’as pas besoin de t’en faire pour Hux. » Han a toujours le combiné collé à l’oreille, une main lui couvrant la figure. Il est avachi sur une chaise devant la table ; il y a des traces d’argent dans ses cheveux que Leia n’avait encore jamais remarquées. Il a l’air d’avoir une centaine d’années de plus que quand il a accueilli Leia ce matin. « Il est déjà parti. Il est parti le même jour que toi. Et les autres enfants au Camp vont s’en sortir. Il ne va rien leur arriver. Ta mère et moi, on va- »

Leia se laisse aller contre le chambranle de la porte tandis que Han se tait, écoute. Il lui vient à l’esprit que, de toutes les personnes qui savent ce que Snoke a fait, aucune n’a encore appelé la police.

Han soupire, lève les yeux vers Leia. Le chagrin sur son visage rend tout tellement plus réel. Tellement pire. « Pas de problème, gamin, dit-il. Écoute. Je ne veux pas que tu t’en fasses pour ça. Je vais m’en occuper. Tu devrais… »

Leia pourrait s’en occuper. Elle pourrait s’en occuper maintenant. Elle n’a personne à consoler, personne à réconforter. Pas comme Han. Pas comme Brendol. Le téléphone est dans sa main. Elle devrait, elle _doit_ -

« Je dirai à Maz de te donner le signal quand c’est fini, et alors tu pourras m’appeler si tu veux. Elle sait comment te joindre pas vrai ? Si elle en a besoin, elle peut te contacter. »

 _Maz_. Il est toujours dans le Michigan.

Tout proche, même. Mais elle ne peut pas aller à lui, elle ne peut même pas se laisser aller à le vouloir, pas maintenant, elle doit tenir la promesse de Han. Il faut qu’elle soulève le téléphone, il faut qu’elle appelle-

« Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. C’est promis. »

Han est toujours en train de la fixer du regard. Les poches sous ses yeux, les rides tout autour. L’épuisement sur ses traits. Il le fera lui-même, bien sûr. S’il le doit, si elle ne peut pas-

Au moment même où Han repose le téléphone, Leia trouve enfin la force de soulever le sien. Elle ne prend pas la peine de composer le 911, le numéro du shérif Statura est dans ses contacts depuis la réapparition de Hux. Si Brendol et Lucy sont toujours occupés avec lui-

« Leia, » répond-il, d’une voix tendue. « Hé, super timing. Je voulais vous dire - le comté de Jackson pense qu’ils l’ont trouvé, le Camp que le môme Hux a mentionné. Je leur ai passé l’enquête, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais la situation ici-

— C’est à ce sujet que je vous appelle, » dit-elle en regardant Han se relever, lentement, pesamment. « Je sais qui a tué votre adjoint, Miles. C’était le Premier Ordre. Ben a appelé mon mari, Hux m’a appelé moi. La même histoire, les deux gamins. Snoke a tué votre adjoint, et il prévoit d’autres actes de violence pour les funérailles. Vous devez contacter la famille, annuler les cérémonies que vous avez prévues et puis vous devez- »

Han se tient debout contre le mur près d’elle, une de ses grandes mains posée sur son épaule.

« Attendez, attendez, pas si vite. » Derrière lui, en fond sonore, Leia entend la sonnerie d’un autre téléphone. Brendol, probablement, ou Lucy s’il est encore occupé. « Vous êtes sûre ? C’était Snoke ?

— C’était Snoke. Je suis catégorique. Traînez-moi devant le juge, quel qu’il soit, si vous en avez besoin. Ou Brendol. Je suis sûre qu’il- »

Elle s’interrompt quand Miles couvre le téléphone d’une main. Ce doit être Brendol, alors ; la seule autre personne sur Terre qui a son sens du timing est-

« Une minute, » dit Miles en revenant. « Brendol amène Hux maintenant, pour faire sa déposition en personne. Si on a besoin de vous, je vous le ferai savoir. Je dois- Je vous rappelle. »

L’instant suivant il n’est plus là, le téléphone silencieux contre son oreille. Elle raccroche avant d’entendre la tonalité, se laisser aller contre Han, juste un petit peu.

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demande-t-il. Sa main, lourde sur son épaule, est la seule source de réconfort de Leia, et ce n’est pas grand chose. Il semble qu’à chaque fois qu’elle commence à maîtriser la situation, il faut que celle-ci sombre à nouveau dans le chaos.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Leia, et elle ne proteste pas quand il l’attire contre lui. « Je ne sais pas. »

*

« Je t’aime, » dit Ben, et sa voix se brise à nouveau, et cela ressemble bien trop à un _adieu_.

Parce que c’en est un. Bien sûr que c’en est un. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais. Tout comme. Jusqu’à ce que Ben décide que la situation est sûre, et ça pourrait être dans des années. Ça pourrait être jamais.

Et Leia laisse faire. Parce que la seule alternative serait de lui mentir, de le tromper, de laisser Rey lui être arrachée des mains en toute connaissance de cause et ça-

Ça, ce _serait_ pour toujours.

Il lui ressemble trop. Trop rigide, trop implacable. Tout comme elle n’a jamais vraiment pu pardonner à Anakin, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Mieux vaut le laisser partir, et espérer que cela suscitera assez de confiance dans son cœur pour le ramener un jour.

« Je t’aime aussi, » lui dit-elle, et elle sent la main de Han se resserrer sur son épaule. Il a insisté pour être là, et elle l’a laissé venir. Il est resté derrière elle tout ce temps, la tenant par les épaules, lui passant doucement les doigts dans les cheveux. L’aidant à tenir le coup, par petites touches.

« Dis à Papa... » Ben prend une profonde inspiration, se reprend. Ils se sont tellement disputés, ces derniers mois avant que Han déménage. Se sont à peine parlé après. Mais Leia savait, a toujours su. « Dis-lui que je l’aime ? Et je- Je suis désolé pour ce que j’ai dit, et je- Et je suis vraiment désolé. »

Han sait. Han l’a déjà pardonné, pour tout. « Je lui dirai, dit Leia. Ben. Tu sais qu’il t’aime aussi.

— Oui, » dit Ben, tout doucement. « Oui. Je le sais. Oui. »

Comme s’il avait entendu, Han se penche en avant, s’affaisse, pesant de tout son poids sur les épaules de Leia.

« Nous t’aimons, dit Leia. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Ben. N’importe quoi. Nous serons toujours, toujours là.

— Je sais, » dit-il - si perdu, si seul - et les fêlures dans le cœur de Leia s’approfondissent un peu. « Je sais. Je- je devrais y aller, Maman. Parfois… parfois Rey fait des cauchemars. Je devrais m’assurer qu’elle va bien. »

Hux fait des cauchemars, aussi. Leia ne sait pas à quoi ressemble les rêves de Ben. À dire vrai, elle a trop peur pour lui demander. « D’accord, » dit-elle, parce qu’elle refuse de lui dire _non_. Refuse de lui demander de rester. C’est le choix qu’elle a fait. C’est maintenant que ça commence. « Prends bien soin de toi, d’accord ? Je t’aime.

— Je ferai attention. Je t’aime aussi. » Un long silence suit, et juste quand Leia pense que c’est fini, qu’elle devrait raccrocher, elle entend : « Dis à Hux. Dis-lui… Dis-lui merci. Pour m’avoir fait sortir. Et pour… ne pas avoir abandonné, je suppose.

— Je lui dirai, » répond Leia, et elle essaie de ne pas penser à la tête que fera Hux quand il entendra ce que Ben a dit, essaie de ne pas imaginer la rougeur de sa peau, de ses yeux. « Autre chose ? »

Un soupir. « Juste… rentre à la maison et dors un peu, d’accord ? Ne reste pas dans ton bureau toute la nuit. S’il te plaît. »

 _Va dire à ta maman de se mettre au lit_ , lui disait Han, et Ben le faisait toujours. Et Leia soupirait et se plaignait et réclamait _Encore cinq minutes_ et finissait par abandonner, et laisser Ben l’entraîner dans les escaliers. Et puis il la bordait, et parfois même lui lisait une histoire, et puis elle feignait le sommeil juste assez longtemps pour que Han persuade Ben d’aller dans son propre lit. Quittait sa chambre en catimini quelques minutes plus tard, se tenait devant la porte de la chambre de Ben et les regardait, tous les deux - Ben sur le côté, le dos à la porte, Han passant une main dans ses cheveux, un livre sur les genoux, sa voix grave quasi hypnotique dans le silence de la chambre.

Ce n’était pas tous les soirs, bien sûr. Ce n’était pas aussi fréquent que cela aurait dû l’être.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu’il y aurait plus de temps.

« C’est promis, dit-elle.

— D’accord, » dit Ben, puis à nouveau, « D’accord. » Puis enfin, terriblement, « Bye. »

Et il n’est plus là.

Leia ne parvient pas à raccrocher le téléphone, même quand la tonalité retentit. Han doit l’éloigner de son visage, l’extirper de ses doigts et le reposer sur le bureau devant elle. Il se replie autour d’elle, les bras passés lâchement autour de son cou, une joue pressée contre ses cheveux.

Ben n’est plus là. Il est juste… parti.

Leia commence à pleurer.


	2. La crainte du Seigneur qui m'a été transmise

_C’est ici que Dieu veut que je sois. C’est ici que je dois être_.

Un grenier sombre, exigu, où il fait une chaleur suffocante en ce jour de la mi-août. La fenêtre a été condamnée avec des planches - des éclats de lumière s’insinuent entre les fentes du bois, parsèment le plancher de taches brillantes. Pas de tapis, pas de meubles, pas d’ampoules dans les douilles au plafond. Une chambre de pénitent.

Les apostats, ceux qui ont fui le Premier Ordre avant la fin et viennent maintenant, quelques uns à la fois, pour parler avec la police, ont tous dit la même chose : Ben passait des heures dans cette pièce.

Avec Snoke, bien sûr. Toujours avec Snoke.

« Je ne suis jamais monté ici, » dit Hux, et il parvient presque à le dire sur un ton détaché. Le rayon de sa lampe-torche se promène sur le sol, les murs, le plafond. « Il avait un bureau, pour le reste d’entre nous. Cet endroit était réservé à Kylo et à lui-même. Nous n’avions même pas le droit de monter les escaliers. » Hux jette un coup d’œil à Leia, le menton relevé bien qu’il soit plus grand qu’elle de presque un pied. Comme si, à condition qu’il la regarde de suffisamment haut, elle allait ignorer le fait qu’il est blanc comme un linge derrière ses taches de rousseur et que la lampe dans ses mains tremble dangereusement. « J’en étais un peu jaloux en fait, pendant un petit moment. Avant que je commence à me rendre compte de ce que ça lui faisait. À _Ben_. »

Il y a un motif, dans la façon dont Hux passe d’un nom à l’autre. D’abord Kylo, le nom que Snoke a donné à son fils, une tentative de l’éloigner plus encore de sa famille. Puis _Ben_ à nouveau, avec la même emphase particulière à chaque fois, comme si Snoke lui-même était encore ici, à écouter.

Ça ne la surprendrait pas vraiment si Hux pensait qu’il y était. Elle apprend de plus en plus chaque jour sur ce que Snoke lui a fait, leur a fait à tous. Ce qu’il leur a fait croire.

Et à Ben, très probablement, plus qu’à tout autre. Ben, qu’il avait isolé, à qui il avait dit qu’il était spécial. Qu’il pourrait changer le monde, s’il acceptait de souffrir dans ce but. Et donc, tous les jours, il venait dans cette pièce. Et il souffrait.

Hux s’aventure jusqu’à la fenêtre, passe les doigts derrière le coin d’une planche, tire dessus distraitement. « Il voyait des choses, ici. Du moins c’est ce qu’ils nous disaient. Lui et Snoke priaient, et puis Kylo méditait. Entrait en transe. Et il voyait des choses. »

Voir dans l’obscurité. Leia trouve l’endroit où Ben se serait agenouillé, ou du moins celui qui lui semble le mieux, et descend précautionneusement sur les genoux. Repose les mains sur ses cuisses, juste comme ça, ferme les yeux. Respire.

Qu’a-t-il vu, ici dans les ténèbres ?

« Et il racontait tout à Snoke, et ensuite Snoke… je ne sais pas, traduisait, j’imagine, décodait ce que ça voulait dire, et quand il avait fini, alors il nous donnait- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? »

Fracas, quand la lampe touche le sol, et ensuite les mains de Hux tirent sur ses épaules, la remettent sur pied avec une force soudaine, désespérée. « Levez-vous, levez-vous, ne- _S’il vous plaît_ ne- »

Leia est brièvement furieuse, de manière incandescente, même si elle ne peut pas dire exactement pourquoi. Elle se dégage brusquement de la poigne de Hux, prête à s’en prendre à lui, la main levée, puis elle voit ses yeux. Écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées jusqu’à faire disparaître la couleur, bordés de rouge et vitreux. La terreur sur son visage la tire de… ce qu’elle pouvait bien être en train de ressentir, lui rappelle qui elle est et ce qu’elle est. 

Et elle est une mère, et derrière ses grands airs, Hux est juste un enfant terrifié dans un endroit sombre.

Et elle vient juste de rendre cet endroit plus sombre encore.

« Tout va bien, » dit-elle, et elle lève une main qui vient toucher son visage, les traces humides de ses larmes, tandis qu’il frissonne et essaie de se grandir encore, de se rendre inatteignable. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t’effrayer. Tout va bien, Hux. »

Hux pince les lèvres, les presse l’une contre l’autre comme pour essayer de contenir quelque chose scellé dans sa gorge. Il inspire profondément par le nez, en reniflant. Quelques larmes s’échappent quand il cille. Leia les essuie du bout des doigts. Hux tremble comme une feuille au dessus d’elle.

Puis il recule d’un pas, hors de portée, redresse le menton et dit : « Il avait cette habitude, chaque fois que Snoke lui disait quelque chose de trop dur à accepter, il se mettait à jeûner. Parfois douze heures, parfois une journée. Jamais trop longtemps. Mais c’est devenu de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure qu’il passait plus de temps ici. Et puis un jour… Ce doit être quand Snoke lui a dit ce qu’il devait faire. Qu’il devait tuer quelqu’un. Ben n’avait pas de réticence à se faire du mal, mais la souffrance de quelqu’un d’autre lui posait toujours problème. Et quand il avait un problème, il jeûnait. 

Et cette fois, il ne s’est tout simplement pas arrêté. »

Hux se détourne, revient vers la fenêtre, ses doigts pâles courbés autour d’une des planches. « Je n’arrêtais pas de penser - parce qu’il continuait de venir ici tous les jours quand Snoke l’appelait. Avait toujours ces entretiens avec lui, priait toujours avec lui. Snoke devait voir ce qu’il se passait. Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il ne le voie pas.Mais ça n’empêchait rien. Ne changeait rien. Il ne faisait rien. Soit il n’avait vraiment pas remarqué, ce qui allait à l’encontre de tout ce qu’il prétendait être, soit il s’en fichait. Dans les deux cas… dans les deux cas.

Alors je suis allé voir Snoke, dans son bureau bien sûr, et j’ai menti comme un arracheur de dents. Je lui ai dit que Kylo délirait. Pétait un plomb. N’arrêtait pas de me dire qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire sans vouloir me dire de quoi il s’agissait. J’ai dit à Snoke que je me foutais bien que Kylo vive ou meure, mais que s’il voulait que la mission de Kylo soit menée à terme, il ferait mieux de la confier à quelqu’un de plus fort. Quelqu’un qui pourrait vraiment le faire.

Il aurait dû me percer à jour. » Hux se retourne, regarde Leia - de ses yeux rougis et furieux. « _Vous_ m’auriez percé à jour. Snoke m’a juste baratiné, comme quoi les semaines à suivre étaient une forge qui ferait de Kylo son arme ultime ou le détruirait complètement. Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu’il ferait si Kylo était détruit, et il m’a juste… regardé.

Puis il m’a demandé de lui envoyer Kylo, et lui a fait rompre son jeûne, et deux jours plus tard il m’a enrôlé comme renfort, au cas où Kylo échouerait. À ce stade, je savais que ce serait le cas. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Parce que je l’avais sauvé. Parce que je ne l’avais pas laissé mourir comme il le voulait si clairement. »

Hux pose le front contre les planches qui couvrent la fenêtre. Bien qu’ils soient plongés dans la pénombre, la lampe au sol, brillant dans un coin, Leia peut voir la façon dont son dos se soulève et retombe au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière. « Si j’arrache ces planches, là maintenant, est-ce que je bousille l’intégrité d’une scène de crime ? Ou est-ce qu’ils en ont fini avec cet endroit ? »

Il a fallu une semaine de négociations pour que Leia et Hux soient autorisés à rentrer dans le bâtiment. Mais il avait besoin de ça. Leia ne saura jamais vraiment à quel point. Il en avait besoin, et Leia avait promis de le lui donner. Peu importe combien ça lui a coûté (et Dieu seul sait combien ça _va_ lui coûter - cette chambre sombre, étouffante, l’image de son fils à genoux sur le sol nu, affamé et pâle et _souffrant_ ). Hux a fait sortir son fils de cet endroit. Hux met sa vie entre parenthèse pour s’assurer que Snoke paie pour ce qu’il a fait. Hux a fait tout ce qu’on lui a demandé et même plus ; si elle le pouvait Leia achèterait elle-même à Hux l’essence pour brûler cet endroit. Elle lui tendrait l’allumette le moment venu.

Mais elle ne peut pas.

« Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, et les épaules de Hux s’affaissent.

« Pas grave, » finit-il par dire. « Je l’ai fait sortir. Je l’ai éloigné de Snoke, et maintenant Snoke est en prison, et je l’ai battu. J’ai gagné. »

Il se détache vivement de la fenêtre, tourne les talons et traverse la pièce d’un pas raide.

D’instinct, Leia tend la main pour le prendre par le coude. Il s’arrête, baisse les yeux vers sa main, puis son épaule, puis son front, sans jamais tout à fait croiser son regard. Il est sur le point de sombrer dans _quelque chose_ ; Leia respire à fond, rassemble son courage, et poursuit. « Hux, » dit-elle.

Il étouffe un hoquet et commence à trembler, ses mains pâles viennent couvrir son visage tandis qu’un autre sanglot lui échappe, puis un autre, et un autre. Il ne se penche pas suffisamment pour qu’elle puisse l’étreindre comme elle le préfèrerait, mais quand elle pose les mains sur ses bras il ne se dérobe pas, et elle sait qu’elle ne peut pas attendre plus de sa part. Pas maintenant.

« J’espère qu’ils vont démolir cet endroit, » parvient-il finalement à dire, chaque mot prononcé à grand peine entre deux hoquets. « J’espère… j’espère qu’ils vont tout raser et construire un putain de club de golf par dessus. Une résidence. J’espère- Bon sang j’aimerais juste pouvoir tout brûler.

— Moi aussi, » dit doucement Leia, et quand Hux l’entoure soudain de ses deux bras, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces, elle est si surprise qu’elle manque de crier.

Mais elle se reprend, lui frotte le dos des deux mains et ne proteste pas qu’elle peut à peine respirer vu la façon dont il l’étreint. Elle doute que cela dure, de toute façon. 

Mais pour aussi longtemps qu’il a besoin d’elle, elle est là.

*

Ça éclate pendant la semaine qui précède Thanksgiving.

 _Leia_ éclate pendant la semaine qui précède Thanksgiving. 

Quand elle réalise que Ben ne rentre pas à la maison. Quand elle se rend compte qu’il n’y aura pas de happy end où il court dans ses bras et elle le réinstalle dans sa chambre aux murs bleu sombre avec le bureau et le lit qui n’a jamais été refait depuis la dernière fois où il est parti et ses vêtements toujours pendus dans le placard. Ils sont probablement déjà trop petits pour lui. Elle ne saura peut-être jamais quelle taille il fait, au bout du compte. Elle ne reverra peut-être jamais son visage. N’entendra peut-être jamais sa voix.

Il n’y a rien qu’elle puisse faire.

Il y a une chose qu’elle peut faire.

Et c’est pourquoi Luke la retrouve, la nuit avant Thanksgiving, dans un motel Super 8 à Jackson. Elle sait que Marnie Plutt est revenue ici après sa sortie de prison. Elle n’est pas à son ancienne maison ; celle-ci a été démolie. Elle n’est dans aucun des refuges que Leia a visité. Leia ne peut pas aller voir la police, pour des raisons évidentes, et l’annuaire a été tout sauf utile. Mais elle la trouvera. Elle la trouvera.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas, » dit Luke, et elle résiste à l’envie de lui jeter à la figure la bible des Gédéons qui trône sur la table de chevet. « Leia. Même si tu la retrouves, en quoi cela va-t-il aider ? Tu as essayé de la contacter. Tu n’es pas la seule. Certaines personnes sont au delà de toute rédemption.

— _Anakin_ ne l’était pas, » lui crache-t-elle à la figure, et parce que Luke est un enfoiré, il ne lui fait même pas la grâce de réagir. « Tu es allé le trouver. Après toutes ces années, tu es allé le trouver, tu t’es assis avec lui-

— Anakin était mourant. » Il n’essaie pas de lui prendre les mains, n’essaie pas de la consoler - il la connaît mieux que ça, au moins. Mais il ne s’en va pas. Elle a besoin qu’il s’en aille. « Il avait peur et il était seul et en train de se rendre compte qu’il avait peut-être abandonné quelque chose qui avait plus d’importance que son ambition. Mais je ne l’ai pas sauvé, Leia. Et ce n’était pas vraiment pour ça que j’y suis allé.

— Bien sûr. » Si Luke ne bouge pas, alors elle le fera. Elle se lève du lit, se dirige vers la fenêtre. Au dehors c’est le noir complet. Elle déteste novembre. « Tu y es allé parce que Dieu t’a appelé. Parce que tu as ressenti l’Esprit. »

Luke pousse un profond soupir, joint les mains devant lui, lève les yeux vers elle. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux, dernièrement, et sa barbe. Il pense probablement que ça lui donne l’air digne. Il a surtout l’air hirsute. « J’y suis allé parce que j’avais besoin de tourner la page, dit-il. Parce que j’avais besoin de le pardonner. Et oui, j’ai senti Dieu me guider là-bas à l’époque. Et oui, je ressens toujours la même chose. Mais ce n’est pas- »

Il y a un lourd cendrier en verre sur la commode, même si la chambre est non-fumeur. Leia a envie de le balancer contre le mur. « Peut-être que Dieu m’a appelée ici, rétorque-t-elle. Il n’y a pas que toi, tu sais. Il n’y a pas que Ben. Peut-être que c’est à _moi_ de tourner la page. Peut-être que _j’ai_ besoin de la pardonner !

— Tu es en train de crier, » dit Luke, très calme.

« Je ne suis pas-

— Si. » Luke se lève, mais ne s’approche pas d’elle, pas encore. Mais il est sur le point de le faire. Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour jeter ce cendrier. Mais il s’agit de Luke - le frère auquel elle s’est cramponnée devant cette chambre d’hôpital quand on les en a expulsés, cette dernière nuit. Le garçon dont elle a partagé le lit pendant les deux premières années avec Bail et Breha, quand ils pensaient encore qu’Anakin reviendrait pour eux. L’homme qui lui a tant manqué quand il est parti pour le séminaire, avec qui elle a pleuré quand il s’est rendu compte qu’il ne pourrait jamais être prêtre tout en restant fidèle à lui-même. Le conseiller qui a toujours réussi à la calmer quand elle était à bout de nerfs, le jumeau qui la comprend mieux qu’elle ne se comprend elle-même. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien _se_ jeter le cendrier à la figure et en finir.

« Leia. » Il fait un pas en avant, ses yeux bleu rivés sur elle. « Tu te rappelles quand Ben t’a dit que Dieu voulait qu’il reste avec Poe après la mort de Shara ? Et que tu m’as demandé de lui parler, parce que tu étais inquiète ?

— Et tu as dit qu’il allait _bien_. » Ils auraient dû s’en douter. Luke entre tous, aurait dû s’en douter. Et maintenant la foi étrange, intense, et sublime de Ben a été utilisée comme une arme contre lui, utilisée pour faire de lui une arme et Luke aurait dû le voir, Luke aurait dû savoir-

« J’ai dit qu’il était calme. » Les yeux de Luke ne quittent pas les siens. Il fait un autre pas en avant. « Comme je l’étais, avec Anakin. Le sentiment qu’il a décrit - la paix, la tranquillité, le calme. Je connais bien ce sentiment. Tu n’es pas calme, Leia. »

Le cendrier s’écrase contre le mur opposé avec fracas et tombe sur le tapis avec un bruit sourd.

Luke ne cille même pas.

« Est-ce qu’il était calme le jour où il m’a quittée ? » Le sourire sur son visage, la façon dont il lui avait dit au revoir, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. « Quand il a rejoint ce- ce bâtard, quand il hallucinait dans un putain de grenier, quand il se laissait mourir de faim, quand il-

— Tu connais déjà la réponse, » lui dit Luke.

La façon dont il l’avait serrée dans ses bras, trop longuement, trop étroitement, comme s’il avait peur de ce qui allait arriver quand il la lâcherait. La façon dont son sourire avait disparu comme il se détournait pour partir, le mouvement de sa pomme d’Adam quand il avait avalé sa salive. Ses phalanges blanchies sur la bandoulière de son sac de sport.

C’était toujours comme ça. Plus il était effrayé par quelque chose, plus ça semblait impossible, plus il était déterminé à le faire.

 _Tout comme toi_ , avait l’habitude de lui dire Bail en souriant. _Il est tout comme toi_.

Leia jurerait que Luke est encore de l’autre côté de la pièce quand elle se sent vaciller, mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, miraculeusement, il est là pour la rattraper avant qu’elle ne touche le sol.

« Je veux mon fils, » dit-elle, et les mots sont douloureux à prononcer, lui déchirent la gorge et font monter des larmes brûlantes à ses yeux. « Luke, je veux que mon fils revienne, je veux mon fils, je veux- »

Il s’effondrent ensemble, les bras de Luke serrés étroitement autour d’elle, sa barbe venant lui gratter l’oreille, et elle sanglote contre son épaule, tremblant de tout son corps. 

Pour une fois, il n’essaie pas de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se contente de la tenir.

*

(Han craque au bout de deux semaines de procès. Hux est à la barre, le visage blanc comme craie, les yeux bordés de rouge, la voix aussi claire et forte que celle de son père ; Han presse la main de Leia, murmure « Ne me suis pas. Reste ici, avec Hux. Il a besoin de toi. » avant de s’esquiver rapidement.

Leia ne le suit pas. Pas pour l’instant, en tout cas. Elle laisse partir Han et garde les yeux sur Hux.

« Et vous le croyiez ? Quand il disait qu’il avait des visions, qu’il parlait à Dieu, vous croyiez- »

À dix heures dix-sept ce soir là, longtemps après la fin du témoignage du jour, après que Hux l’a serrée étroitement pendant un long moment, après qu’il est parti avec ses parents, soudain à court de mots après avoir parlé des heures, Leia s’introduit dans la maison de Han. Il est dans la cuisine, la tête entre les mains, une canette ouverte de Bud light sur la table. Elle est chaude, se trouve probablement là depuis des heures.

Leia attire Han à elle, le laisse pleurer contre son sein. Quand il a fini, elle l’emmène au lit, le borde, lui caresse les cheveux. Reste avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme enfin. Alors elle retourne à la cuisine, vide la bière dans l’évier, fait la vaisselle, et ferme à clé derrière elle en partant.

Elle ne demande pas. Elle n’a pas besoin de demander. Elle sait.)

*

Il la trouve à l’extérieur du tribunal, encore en train d’essayer de rassembler le courage de revenir à l’intérieur. Elle y a envoyé Han… il y a un bail, probablement. Elle a aussi renvoyé Poe. Mais Brendol Hux n’a jamais vraiment écouté ce qu’elle pouvait avoir à dire, aussi n’est-elle pas entièrement surprise quand elle dit « Je n’ai pas besoin d’une épaule sur laquelle pleurer » et qu’il se contente de hausser les épaules et de lui tendre un paquet de cigarettes.

« J’ai arrêté, » lui rappelle-t-elle, sur un ton plus brusque. 

« Moi de même, » dit-il, le paquet de Marlboro Lights toujours dans sa main. « En février dernier. Dire que je m’en sortais si bien. »

Elle lui jette une regard noir qui dure cinq longues secondes, puis cède et tire une cigarette du paquet. Il en sort une pour lui, qu’il porte à sa bouche. Il allume la sienne en premier, bien sûr. Enfoiré.

Elle prend une longue bouffée de la sienne quand il daigne finalement lui prêter le briquet, se force à ne pas tousser. La fumée a goût de javel, de plusieurs autres produits chimiques ; elle ne parvient pas à se rappeler comment elle a pu, un jour, vraiment apprécier ça. Puis elle laisse échapper une longue volute de fumée, prend une autre bouffée.

Se laver les mains ne fera pas disparaître l’odeur, bien sûr. Han et Poe ne feront aucun commentaire, mais ils sauront, et elle saura. Et elle se sentira coupable, un peu, et ne le refera probablement pas, mais c’est difficile à regretter pour l’instant. Il y a quelque chose de paisible dans l’attrait du geste, dans le rythme de sa respiration. Frôler quelque chose de dangereux, essayer de ne pas se laisser happer. Avec un peu de chance.

« Si je redeviens accro à ces trucs, » dit-elle, et Brendol affiche un sourire narquois, « Je vous écrase à la prochaine élection. Quoiqu’il m’en coûte.

— Vous essaierez, » dit Brendol avec nonchalance. Il soupire, souffle de la fumée, et ajoute : « Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris. Hux l’a dit lui-même - Snoke doit avoir su que tuer un officier de police sur mon ancien terrain de jeu assurerait ma présence aux funérailles. Au mieux, il y avait de forts risques que je fasse partie des dommages collatéraux. Mais ceci, c’est… différent. Savoir qu’il en avait après nous, de toute façon. »

Si Leia se montre honnête avec elle-même, elle a été surprise, elle aussi. Et troublée. Pas nécessairement à cause de la petite liste de Snoke, mais parce que… Eh bien, parce qu’elle ne pense pas que Snoke aurait cessé après avoir poussé Ben et Hux à commettre un premier meurtre. Parce qu’elle pense - avec une certitude qui grandit à chaque témoignage - qu’il leur en aurait demandé plus. Encore et encore et encore.

Elle n’est toutefois pas certaine de vouloir exposer sa théorie à Brendol. Ça ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort. Et elle n’en veut pas venant de lui, pas maintenant.

« Nous étions à ses trousses, » lui rappelle Leia, et elle prend une autre bouffée. C’est un peu moins nauséabond cette fois. À peine moins.

Brendol hausse un sourcil incrédule. « Il avait nos fils, Leia, dit-il. Que croyez-vous exactement qu’il attendait de notre part ? »

Leia lui rend son haussement de sourcil. « Exactement ce que nous avons fait, dit-elle. Nous n’aurions pas cessé de chercher. Nous n’aurions pas abandonné. Quoi qu’il leur aurait fait faire, nous serions venus. Snoke devait le savoir depuis le début. S’il voulait les garder, il devait nous éliminer. »

Brendol se contente de la regarder fixement, étudie Leia un long moment. Il sait, bien sûr. Sait que Leia a imaginé la même chose toute la journée, depuis que la liste est apparue au grand jour. Hux blanc de peur, le pistolet tremblant dans sa main. Ben, émacié, les yeux vitreux derrière la lunette de visée. Il a, probablement, imaginé la même chose, ou presque.

Ils ne l’auraient pas fait, bien sûr. Hux et Ben - ils ne l’auraient pas fait. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Leia le sait parce qu’au final, ils ne l’ont _pas_ fait. S’il l’avaient fait…

Mais ce sont les _Si_ qui tracassent Leia, chaque fois qu’elle regarde de l’autre côté de la salle d’audience et voit Snoke à la table de la défense, la tête haute, le plus léger des sourires au coin de ses lèvres fines. En train d’apprécier, peut-être, à quel point il a frôlé la victoire. À quel point il s’en est approché avant que tout ne finisse par s’écrouler.

« Les cauchemars sont de retour, » dit-il finalement, et il détourne le regard vers le parking. Les voitures qui brillent sous le soleil. « Peut-être encore pires. Il ne veut toujours pas me dire de quoi il s’agit, mais je peux deviner. Je suis sûr que vous le pouvez, vous aussi. »

Hux était dans la salle quand la liste a été amenée comme preuve, bien sûr. Il a été là tous les jours. Il y est maintenant, encore, dos droit et mine impassible. Quiconque ne le connaît pas pourrait penser qu’il a toujours été aussi étrangement pâle.

Il est en thérapie, maintenant, bien sûr. Il va mieux. Mais il ne sera jamais le même.

Aucun d’entre eux ne le sera plus.

« Putain de dommage que Snoke ne nous ait pas fait la faveur de quitter l’état. » Brendol prend une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, son visage anguleux féroce dans la lumière vive. « Pour l’Indiana ou l’Ohio, peut-être. Quelque part où il y aurait au moins la possibilité de le faire frire. Mais non. Il a dû rester en sécurité dans le Michigan, où l’on va pouvoir le nourrir et le loger pour le reste de sa misérable vie. Il devrait être mort maintenant. Si quelque chose était arrivé à Hux, ou même à votre garçon, il _serait_ mort. À moins que nous ne nous soyions entretués pour savoir à qui revenait à cet honneur.

— Non, je vous aurais laissé y aller. » Brendol tique - c’est un plaisir rare, le prendre ainsi par surprise - et Leia hausse les épaules. « Quelqu’un aurait dû sauver votre peau quand vous en auriez fini. Et je suis le meilleur avocat de la défense que vous connaissez. Je vous ai battu bien assez souvent. »

Pour une fois, Brendol ne lui rappelle pas que lui aussi l’a battue, à la fin. « C’est vrai, dit-il. Qu’est-ce que vous dites que j’aille acheter un flingue et retourne là-dedans, voir à quelle vitesse réagissent les gardes ? »

Leia éclate de rire, juste après avoir pris une bouffée de cette foutue Marlboro Light. La fumée descend de travers, elle se plie en deux et se met à tousser.

Étonnamment, Brendol place une main entre ses omoplates, frotte son dos en cercles tandis que Leia râle. « Ne mourez pas, dit-il. Je ne veux pas vraiment avoir à tuer ce bâtard, vous savez. Pas en public en tout cas. J’ai trop à faire pour passer devant les tribunaux maintenant. »

Un autre accès de rire force l’accès hors de ses poumons grippés, puis elle réussit enfin à prendre une grande bouffée d’air, une autre, et une autre. « Vous ne tueriez pas Snoke pour moi, » marmonne-t-elle, pas encore prête à se redresser. Elle fixe du regard la cigarette encore incandescente sur le trottoir - elle doit l’avoir laissée tomber quand elle a commencé à tousser. C’est mieux comme ça, vraiment. Ça ne lui manque pas. Elle n’en veut pas d’autre, pas vraiment.

« Je le pourrais. » Il a l’air suffisamment sincère pour que Leia se redresse, assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son expression est terriblement sérieuse. « Hux n’arrête pas de me dire à quel point les autres comprennent peu ce qu’il a subi. Eh bien, vous êtes la seule personne qui comprend ce que Lucy et moi avons vécu. Vous et Han, je suppose. Ça ne fait pas de nous des amis, mais ça vous rend importante à mes yeux. Et Snoke nous a suffisamment enlevé. Je refuse de m’imaginer le laisser nous enlever plus. »

Il le pense. Il le pense sincèrement. « Attention, Brendol, dit Leia. Continuez comme ça et je pourrais commencer à penser que vous avez un côté sensible. »

La remarque lui vaut un sourire. À dire vrai, elle pourrait tuer pour lui, elle aussi. S’ils doivent en arriver là, ce qui ne sera probablement pas le cas. « Ne vous en faites pas, » lui dit-il. Il écrase son mégot de cigarette de la pointe du pied. « Je suis sûr qu’avant longtemps je ferai quelque chose qui vous rappelera que je suis un monstre sans cœur.

— Croyez-moi, je n’en ai pas besoin. » Et c’est la vérité. Elle est parfaitement heureuse d’avoir Brendol comme allié, même si ce n’est que temporaire. Même s’ils ne doivent jamais être amis.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, prend une profonde inspiration, carre ses épaules. « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller chercher ce flingue avant qu’on y retourne ? » demande-t-elle. 

Un autre haussement d’épaule travaillé, laconique. N’importe qui penserait qu’il est né avec cette cuillère d’argent dans la bouche plutôt que de l’avoir arrachée aux doigts de quelqu’un qui en avait effectivement hérité. C’est un art délicat que de se battre avec autant d’acharnement tout en ayant l’air de ne faire aucun effort. Mais Brendol est un homme aux talents particuliers. « Je me réserve pour le verdict, dit-il. Pourquoi ne pas voir grand ?

— Allez-vous au moins attendre qu’ils l’aient lu ? demande-t-elle. Ou cela prendrait-il trop de votre précieux temps ?

— Je suppose que je verrai comment je le sens le jour même, » lui dit Brendol en lui offrant son bras. « Leia, » ajoute-t-il une fois qu’elle l’a accepté. « Rappelez-vous. Ils s’en sont sortis. Il n’a pas… Il n’a pas gagné. Et il va aller en prison pour très longtemps, pour toujours si ce procureur est un tant soit peu compétent, ce qu’il semble être. Et nos garçons vont se remettre, et Ben rentrera à la maison. Tout le reste… tout le reste est sans importance. Snoke a perdu. Ils ont gagné. Souvenez-vous de ça.

— J’essaie, » dit-elle, trop épuisée pour mentir, et Brendol soupire et lui tapote la main. 

« Très bien, dit-il. Relevez le menton. Montrez-lui de quoi vous êtes faite. »

Dans la bouche de n’importe qui d’autre, ce serait condescendant. De la part de Brendol, c’est presque réconfortant. 

Ils rentrent dans la salle d’audience, la tête haute, et quand Snoke se tourne vers elle avec un sourire narquois, Leia lui rend son regard sans ciller, sa prise sur le bras de Brendol resserrée au point de laisser des bleus.

*

 _Un garçon si brillant, si prometteur_.

Les mots d’adieu de Snoke résonnent dans sa tête. Faites-lui confiance pour arracher cette petite victoire même au beau milieu de sa défaite. Leia essaie de se dire que ce n’est pas grave. Il est toujours en prison. Il y sera pour le reste de sa vie. Il a perdu. Elle a gagné.

 _J’espère bien que vous le ramènerez un jour à la maison_. 

Ça ne change pas le fait que Ben est toujours parti. Le Premier Ordre est démantelé, Plutt est en prison pour le reste de ses jours, Snoke entame la même peine, et Ben est toujours parti. Il pourrait ne jamais revenir à la maison. Snoke, du moins, semble assuré qu’il ne rentrera pas. 

Tout semble si… dérisoire.

« Leia. » Han est dans la cuisine, sa silhouette au dessus d’elle, ses yeux clairs et rayonnants. Leia se demande, brièvement, quel jour il est. Elle a l’impression d’être restée assise là terriblement longtemps. « Leia ! »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. « Tu ne frappes jamais à la porte ? » demande-t-elle faiblement.

Han, prévisible jusqu’au bout, lève les yeux au ciel. « Je vais te montrer quelque chose, » dit-il en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. « Je vais te montrer quelque chose et ensuite je vais t’emmener à l’étage et tu vas dormir et pour une fois, Leia, pour une fois, tu ne vas pas essayer de me contredire là-dessus parce que tu as l’air à moitié morte, d’accord ?

— Je vais bien, » dit-elle, parce qu’elle aussi est prévisible, et Han lève encore une fois les yeux au ciel et attire une chaise près de la sienne, lui retire la tasse de café froid des mains et la pose plus loin sur la table.

Puis il tire une enveloppe de sa poche avec un grand sourire. « Fais-moi confiance, » dit-il, et il extrait une photographie, la fait glisser vers elle. « Je pense que ça va aider. »

Pendant un moment, elle n’est même pas sûre de ce qu’elle regarde. Ses yeux ne semblent pas pouvoir faire la mise au point, ou peut-être que si et qu’il n’y a simplement rien de reconnaissable. Elle lève les yeux vers Han, qui la regarde toujours, plein d’espoir, puis les reporte sur la photo.

C’est plus clair, cette fois. Une salle de classe. Un jeune homme à genoux devant une petite fille dans une doudoune rose. Le garçon a des cheveux sombres, en bataille, la petite fille porte un bonnet qui n’est pas tout à fait assorti à son manteau. Ses joues sont très roses, pense Leia. Elle sourit. Le garçon sourit aussi, son nez proéminent plissé sur le dessus, ses lèvres pleines étirées, presque fines.

Ben souriait comme ça, quoique pas très souvent.

 _Ben_.

Sa bouche s’ouvre d’un seul coup, sa main touche le visage de Ben sur la photo. Elle lève à nouveau les yeux vers Han, voit comme son sourire est large. Elle a toujours trouvé qu’ils se ressemblaient énormément, quand ils souriaient. Elle avait oublié. Ça fait si longtemps. Pour tous les trois.

L’espace d’un instant, rien qu’un instant, elle pense à toucher le visage de Han comme elle touche la photo. Juste pour un instant.

Puis elle revient à la photographie, se penche au dessus, comme si en s’y efforçant elle pouvait passer à travers et être à nouveau avec lui. Il remonte le zip de la veste de la fillette, pense-t-elle, en fixant ses mains. Ou le descend, plutôt, ses joues sont tellement roses, à cause de l’air froid du dehors. Il l’amène à l’école, peut-être. La dépose, lui dit au revoir. _Sois sage. Apprends bien. Je t’aime_. Parce qu’il l’aime - Leia peut le voir dans ses mains attentionnées et son sourire et son nez froncé et…

C’est Rey. 

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle n’y a pas pensé au début - trop absorbée par la vision de son fils, son sourire et ses mains et ses cheveux sombres qui ont si désespérément besoin d’une coupe. Mais il n’y a qu’une seule petite fille pour être là avec lui, à qui il sourirait ainsi. Son nom était autrefois Reyon-de-Soleil Plutt.

Dans sa doudoune rose (un peu usée, un peu trop grande, presque certainement d’occasion) avec son bonnet pas tout à fait assorti. Souriant à Ben qui lui défait sa veste, avec ses mains attentionnées et ce sourire rayonnant qui ressemble tellement à celui de Han, à la façon dont Han avait l’habitude de regarder Ben quand il était petit et les yeux de Leia commencent à brûler, se remplissent de larmes et l’image se brouille devant elle et elle doit la repousser parce qu’elle ne veut pas risquer de l’abîmer. Ceci, ceci est la preuve que ce chagrin en vaudra un jour la peine, et elle en aura besoin encore et encore au cours des années à venir.

« Hux m’a donné une photo de Rey, » parvient-elle à dire, d’une voix juste un peu étranglée ; la main de Han vient quand même se poser sur son épaule, pétrissant un nœud avec le pouce. « Sauf que ce n’était même pas une photo d’elle. C’était une autre fille, Patience, je crois. Ou peut-être Faith. Rey était juste… à l’arrière-plan. Mais il n’y avait rien d’autre. Il n’y avait aucune photo d’elle. Nulle part.

— Donc tu veux dire, dit Han, qu’on devrait lui offrir un appareil photo pour Noël. »

Leia rit et c’est un rire humide de larmes, elle essuie ses yeux du bout des doigts. Elle regarde, à nouveau, la photographie sur la table. Elle ne sait pas trop si elle veut l’encadrer et la mettre à son chevet ou la transporter dans son portefeuille comme un talisman. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être qu’elle en fera des copies. « Il ne se rappelera jamais de s’en servir, » dit-elle, parce que ce serait probablement le cas. Chaque appareil jetable qu’ils lui ont acheté chaque fois qu’ils prenaient des vacances ne revenait qu’à moitié rempli, au mieux. De toute façon, il ne prendrait pas de photos de lui, pas comme ça. Et pour autant qu’il importe à Leia que Rey ait quelqu’un qui l’aime autant que Ben est capable d’aimer quelqu’un…

Eh bien. Elle n’a jamais rencontré Rey, et Ben est son fils, et Leia, après tout, n’est qu’humaine. 

Han passe un bras autour d’elle, l’attire contre lui. « Allez, dit-il. Tu as besoin de dormir. Je vais rester un peu, nettoyer un brin. Depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas passé l’aspirateur ? Je veux dire, vraiment. Même moi je sais qu’il faut-

— Han, » dit-elle, et elle ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre. Ne sait pas si ça devrait être « Merci. » Ne sait pas si ça devrait être « Tu vas tout gâcher. » Ce qui finit par sortir, au bout du compte, est : « Il me manque. Chaque putain de jour. 

— À moi aussi. » Il la serre un peu plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit carrément blottie contre la poitrine de Han, le visage pressé contre son cou, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait le menton posé sur ses cheveux. Elle le laisse faire. Parce qu’il lui a manqué, lui aussi. 

« Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai ? » demande-t-elle.

Han pose un baiser sur ses cheveux. « C’est promis, lui dit-il. Aussi longtemps que tu me veux ici. C’est promis. »

Ce ne sera pas pour toujours, Leia le sait. La crise va passer et elle va se perdre dans son travail et Han survivra comme il l’a toujours fait, avec ou sans elle.

Mais elle sait, aussi, qu’ils y reviendront. Peut-être pas pour toujours, peut-être pas de manière permanente, mais encore et encore et encore.

Ce ne sera jamais ce qu’elle voudrait que ce soit. Ce ne sera jamais parfait.

Elle prendra ce qui lui est donné, et elle en tirera le meilleur.


	3. Le jardin que nous cultivons ensemble

Il est grand. 

Debout sous le porche, agrippée aussi fermement à la main de Han qu’il l’est à la sienne, c’est la première chose que Leia peut distinguer. À quel point il est grand, combien ses épaules sont larges, ses membres longs. Ce genre de chose est difficile à dire d’après les photographies. Maintenant qu’il est là, maintenant qu’il est vraiment là, c’est différent.

Tout est différent.

Ben se tient près de son pick-up, tourné (pense-t-elle) dans leur direction. Silhouette sombre contre le soleil couchant, elle ne peut pas distinguer son expression, savoir s’il est heureux ou triste ou terrifié ou simplement bouleversé. Tout ce qu’elle sait c’est qu’il est là, qu’il fait face à la maison, qu’il les regarde. Sans bouger.

Mais Leia sait. Bien sûr qu’elle sait.

Ils ont parlé de ce moment au téléphone une douzaine de fois maintenant - est-ce que les procureurs voudront commencer par des entretiens préliminaires pour préparer la déposition, et si oui quand, et est-ce qu’ils viendront le rencontrer dans le nord au lieu de le faire venir parce qu’ils sont d’accord, Ben, si c’est ce que tu veux -

Il a été décidé qu’il descendrait dans le sud. Resterait à la maison, avec Han et Leia (Han ne vit plus ici, mais Leia n’a jamais douté qu’il reviendrait, tant ils sont désespérés, tous les deux, de rattraper un peu du temps perdu). Rey allait venir. Il irait la chercher au lycée. Ils viendraient en voiture. Quatre, peut-être cinq heures de trajet. Selon le trafic, et les travaux sur la route, et s’ils avaient besoin de faire une pause en chemin.

Elle savait qu’il viendrait. Elle a pris la journée et vraiment fait le ménage, a mis des draps frais dans la chambre d’amis et dans l’ancienne chambre de Ben. Tout a été épousseté et aspiré, la vaisselle faite et rangée. Crème légère pour son café, jus d’orange sans pulpe. Bagels des Einstein Brothers et le numéro de la pizzéria Buddy’s ajouté à ses contacts. Elle est prête.

Et maintenant il est là, et elle n’est pas prête. Pas du tout. Et à en juger par la façon dont il se tient près de son pick-up, portière ouverte, à les regarder, lui non plus.

Puis la portière côté passager s’ouvre, et une silhouette mince sort - longue jupe, longue tresse. Rey. Elle va jusqu’à Ben, lui prend le bras, dit quelque chose de trop bas pour être entendu. La tête de Ben tourne dans sa direction - subitement, nerveusement.

S’il répond, Leia ne peut l’entendre. Il n’y a qu’eux deux près de cette porte ouverte, la main de Rey posée, légère, sur le bras de Ben, Ben raide et tremblant sous les doigts de Rey. Finalement, Leia entend « Ça va aller. Vas-y. »

Ben ne bouge toujours pas. S’il donne une réponse, elle est couverte par le claquement de la portière côté conducteur. Il carre ses épaules, prend la main de Rey, qui dit :

« Nos sacs sont toujours dedans. »

Ben laisse retomber sa tête, ses épaules tremblent sous l’effet d’un rire irrépressible (c’est le premier son que Leia entend venant de lui, qui ne lui parvienne pas au travers de lignes téléphoniques - il _rit_ , embarrassé et épuisé et elle n’a jamais rien entendu de plus doux.)

« Ça va, » dit Rey, plus fort cette fois. « Vas-y. Je vais prendre les sacs, c’est bon.

— Je peux- » dit Ben en se retournant, puis Han se presse en bas des marches, laissant Leia derrière, trop impatient pour attendre plus longtemps.

« Je vais vous aider, » dit-il en descendant l’allée d’un pas rapide, Leia suivant plus lentement dans son sillage. « Je vais les prendre. Vous deux vous rentrez vous installer, ta mère allait commander une pizza. Vous avez mangé ? Elle ne pensait pas que tu-

— _Papa_ , » dit Ben. Il y a une trace de rire dans sa voix et encore quelque chose d’autre. C’est à peine, pense Leia, s’il arrive à garder la tête hors de l’eau. Le plus petit mouvement pourrait le submerger.

Ce ne serait pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Il a le droit d’éprouver cela. Plus tard, il devra le mettre de côté, plus tard, il devra être stoïque, être fort. Mais pour l’instant, il peut le ressentir. Il faut juste qu’il se laisse aller.

Han s’arrête à six pouces de Ben, le menton légèrement relevé. Ben est si grand. Il s’est laissé pousser les cheveux, presque jusqu’à ses épaules. C’est magnifique, à vrai dire, même si ses oreilles manquent à Leia, finalement cachées par les épais cheveux sombres. Ses pommettes sont un peu plus larges, peut-être. Son menton plus si étroit. Il n’y a pas moyen de rattraper la croissance d’un nez pareil, bien sûr, mais il y a quand même quelque chose d’étrangement séduisant dans son visage, quelque chose qui rappelle Han à Leia.

Il est beau.

Il est son fils.

Il est _juste là_.

« Laisse-moi t’aider, » dit Han (en train de pleurer contre l’épaule de Leia, _J’aurais dû être là, J’aurais dû l’aider_ -) et les yeux de Ben s’écarquillent, brillants de larmes.

Han n’a probablement même pas réalisé qu’il ne parlait pas de ces stupides sacs, mais ce n’est pas ce qui importe.

« _Papa_ , » dit à nouveau Ben, et son visage se déforme et la main de Han vient, juste comme ça, toucher sa joue, le bout de ses doigts posé sur sa tempe et le pouce juste sous son œil.

« Ben. »

Leia détourne le regard à grand peine, jette un œil vers Rey - elle s’est silencieusement écartée, les mains jointes devant elle, avec un sourire un peu triste. Il n’y a personne ici pour elle, bien sûr, pas de la façon dont Leia et Han sont là pour Ben. Luke avait raison : certaines personnes sont au-delà de toute rédemption. Treize ans plus tard, son mari et son Suprême Leader encore en prison, pour toujours, il faut l’espérer, Marnie Plutt continue de s’accrocher au mensonge qu’ils lui ont donné, de soutenir qu’elle n’a jamais eu de fille.

Leia ne peut pas adopter Rey aussi tardivement, bien sûr. Elle ne peut pas remplacer ce que Rey n’a jamais eu. Rien ne le peut. Mais elle peut faire ce qu’a fait Ben. Elle peut lui offrir autre chose. Ça ne comblera pas le vide, mais ça aidera.

Elle tend une main. « Bonjour, dit-elle doucement. Je suis Leia. »

Rey cille, comme surprise d’être seulement saluée. Leia a vu son visage avant, évidemment ; Ben a envoyé des photos avec assiduité, une par an. Leia l’a vue grandir et changer, chaque année plus grande, ses joues un peu moins rondes, son regard un peu plus perçant. Ce soir elle est encore chiffonnée par le long voyage, des mèches de cheveux s’échappent de sa tresse et prennent feu dans le soleil couchant. Fatiguée. Un peu solitaire. Mais elle tient le coup. Aussi courageuse qu’elle peut l’être, pour Ben bien sûr. Ils ont été courageux l’un pour l’autre pendant treize longues années. Il est trop tard pour que Leia intervienne, mais ça ne l’empêchera pas d’essayer.

« Je suis Rey, » dit-elle enfin, et elle prend la main de Leia dans la sienne.

Près d’elles, Ben s’est affaissé dans les bras de son père ; Han le serre étroitement. Leia, étonnamment, n’est pas jalouse. Ou du moins, pas beaucoup. Elle a voulu ce moment presqu’autant qu’eux. Les voir à nouveau ensemble. Savoir qu’ils se sont retrouvés.

Elle ne va pas les précipiter, pas maintenant. Elle va les laisser prendre leur temps.

« Ils peuvent amener les bagages plus tard, » décide-t-elle, et quand elle tire sur la main de Rey, Rey suit. « Viens. Laissons-leur leur moment. Ben a dit que tu allais à l’Université du Michigan cet automne ?

— Probablement, » dit Rey, et elle ne jette qu’un seul coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. Leia ne regarde pas du tout en arrière, continue d’avancer, sachant que son désintéressement ne durera pas longtemps. « Hum. Quoique, pour ça - Comme j’ai tout fait sous un nom différent et tout, si on arrête… Je crois qu’on est pas vraiment sûrs de comment ça va marcher, pour mon dossier et tout. »

Leia s’était demandée comment elle pourrait se distraire durant cette épreuve. Elle sait qu’elle va devoir rester sur la touche, sait à quel point ça va être dur - a déjà eu à le faire, une fois, durant le premier procès. Ce serait plus facile si elle avait quelque chose sur quoi travailler, pour occuper son esprit.

Harceler l’administration jusqu’à trouver une solution pour Rey semble être le point de départ idéal.

« Ça va marcher, » dit-elle, et elle mène Rey en haut des marches, par dessous le porche et à travers la porte d’entrée. « Fais-moi confiance. Je vais arranger ça. »

*

Elle a su tout le long que se préparer pour la déposition inciterait Ben à la confession. Peu importe à quel point le processus est strictement contrôlé, à quel point le juge décide d’appliquer le secret (si même il décide seulement de l’appliquer), certaines choses vont fuiter. La seule façon pour Ben de le contrôler, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, est de prendre de l’avance et dire la vérité lui-même.

Et Ben, tout comme Leia, a toujours eu besoin d’avoir le contrôle.

Ce sur quoi elle n’avait pas compté, c’est à quel point cette première révélation allait faire mal. À quel point elle allait peser sur elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus supporter d’y penser et doive le trouver, doive lui en parler. 

Jusqu’à ce qu’elle doive lui dire.

« Je ne t’aurais pas vu comme un handicap. »

Ben, assis sur le canapé, lève la tête vers elle, grand yeux sombres et longs cheveux tombant devant son visage. Il aurait l’air détendu si ce n’était pour la façon dont ses longs doigts s’entremêlent et se tordent sur eux-mêmes.

« J’ai besoin que tu le saches, » continue Leia, parce que c’est la vérité. C’est égoïste, parce que Ben n’a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, et pourrait même ne pas le vouloir. Mais Leia n’a jamais pensé être une personne particulièrement altruiste. « Je n’aurais jamais pensé à toi comme à un handicap, Ben, jamais de la vie. » 

Pendant un long moment, il se contente de la regarder. Ses sourcils se froncent, ses épaules se soulèvent sous son t-shirt. Il soupire, se penche en avant.

« Tu n’as jamais pensé à Papa comme à un handicap non plus, » dit-il, énonçant simplement les faits, et Leia grimace presque à ce souvenir. « Ça n’a pas empêché d’autres personnes de se servir de lui contre toi. Et ça n’a pas rendu les choses plus facile pour lui. »

 _Alors peut-être que tu n’aurais jamais dû te marier avec moi !_ C’était toujours l’arme de Han, jamais la sienne. Peu importait à quel point elle était en colère, peu importait la quantité de boue qui lui était jetée à la figure, peu importait à quel point il semblait peu aider, elle n’avait jamais, pas une fois, souhaité ne pas l’avoir épousé. Elle s’était dit un millier de fois qu’il ne le regrettait pas non plus. Qu’il ne le pouvait pas, pas si elle ne le regrettait pas.

Puis, bien sûr, il était parti.

« Tu voulais aider les gens, » continue Ben, d’une voix plus douce. « Je voulais que tu aies cette chance. Et je pensais que, si j’étais gay et que les gens savaient, alors… Tu perdrais ta chance. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi. Ou pour les gens qui avaient besoin de toi.

— Tu avais besoin de moi, » lui rappelle-t-elle, et Ben pousse un énorme soupir, se décale sur le canapé. Il ne va pas jusqu’à tapoter le coussin près de lui, mais son intention est évidente. Leia reste presque debout rien que pour le contrarier ; elle n’a jamais supporté la condescendance. Mais il la regarde toujours, de ses grands yeux sombres, et il est son fils, et il lui a terriblement manqué.

Elle s’assoit, et prend une de ses énormes mains dans la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, » dit-il, très doucement. « Parce que ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas que je ne pensais pas que tu m’aimais. Parce que je savais que tu m’aimais. Et je savais que tu t’inquiéterais et que tu essaierais de m’aider et tu me soutiendrais et tout ça, mais ce qu’il faut que tu comprennes c’est que je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je n’avais pas l’impression de le mériter. »

C’est un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Ça lui coupe le souffle si prestement qu’elle ne peut même pas protester, ce qui, pense-t-elle presque, doit être le but.

« Je ne le dis pas de la bonne façon, » continue Ben, ses yeux sombres étudiant son expression, l’observant attentivement. Pendant un instant, il y a quelque chose dans sa figure qui lui rappelle fortement Luke. « Je ne- Peut-être qu’il n’y a pas de bonne façon de le dire. C’est juste… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’avais besoin de souffrir, alors. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer. Ça me semblait honnête, en quelque sorte. Et Snoke s’en est aperçu, et en a pris avantage, et… Mais ce n’était pas ta faute. Tu n’aurais pas pu arranger ça en étant plus souvent à la maison. Je ne t’y aurais pas voulue. Ni Papa, ni personne. C’est une horrible chose à dire, mais c’est vrai. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu me sauver. Je ne pense pas que je voulais être sauvé. Je suis désolé. Mais c’était comme ça. »

Il le dit si calmement. Il faut à Leia toute sa volonté pour ne pas crier. Elle le ravale avec effort, ravale toutes ses larmes et sa rage et toute envie de crier qu’il avait treize ans et que treize ans est bien trop jeune pour éprouver ça, trop jeune pour se sentir aussi désespéré, trop jeune pour juste abandonner comme ça. Ça ne l’aurait pas aidé alors, et maintenant il est trop tard.

Maintenant.

« Comment est-ce, maintenant, Ben ? » demande-t-elle, même si elle n’est pas sûre de vraiment vouloir la réponse.

Ben la regarde juste avec ces yeux tristes, et soupire à nouveau, et pose la tête sur son épaule. « Je ne sais pas, » admet-il finalement. « Je… Mais je suis là, pas vrai ? Je suis là. J’imagine que ça doit compter pour quelque chose. »

Ça compte pour beaucoup, en fait. Qu’il soit ici, qu’il les laisse prendre soin de lui. Les laisse l’aider. Son garçon étrange, sérieux, férocement indépendant, assis ici avec la tête sur son épaule et une main dans la sienne.

« Merci, » dit-elle, et elle lève une main pour passer les doigts dans ses épais cheveux bruns. Il n’était pas tout à fait chauve, comme nourrisson, mais ce n’était pas loin. C’est drôle comme les choses changent. « D’être ici. »

Cela lui fait quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas dire quoi, mais elle sent la façon dont il frissonne, la façon dont il se tourne et se replie contre elle, se blottissant plus près comme il ne l’a pas fait depuis… Eh bien, depuis qu’il était ce nourrisson presque chauve, à vrai dire. Il n’a jamais été un enfant câlin. 

Il est presque collant maintenant.

« Je me souviens qu’il a dit une fois, avant que je parte, que tu ne serais pas capable de comprendre. » Sa voix est soudain un chuchotis, très rauque. « Pas avant que les choses aient changé, pas avant- Eh bien. Pas avant la fin du monde, en gros. Et que tu comprendrais peut-être alors, mais pas avant. Et si tu ne comprenais pas, tu ne me pardonnerais jamais. Et tu ne me reprendrais jamais. »

Elle n’a pas besoin de demander si Ben l’avait cru. Le ton de sa voix lui dit tout. Il avait quinze ans, et il pensait qu’il ne pourrait jamais rentrer à la maison. « Oh Ben. »

Il l’enveloppe, si grand et pourtant si petit, se recroqueville sur lui-même comme s’il avait toujours peur qu’il n’y ait pas de place pour lui autrement. Il y avait toujours eu de la place. Il y en aurait toujours.

«Et ensuite tu me remercies d’être rentré à la maison, » ajoute-t-il, et il laisse échapper un rire étranglé, et tout ce que Leia peut faire c’est s’agripper à lui.

« Je t’aime, » lui rappelle-t-elle, et les bras de Ben se resserrent autour d’elle, sa tête brune vient buter contre son cou, son long nez effleure sa clavicule. Il se colle à elle. « Je n’ai jamais cessé. 

— Moi non plus, murmure Ben. Je n’ai jamais arrêté. Même quand je savais… Même quand Snoke voulait que je pense que je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. »

Il y a des jours où Leia tordrait elle-même le cou de Snoke avec joie, si elle pensait pouvoir s’en tirer sans conséquences.

Mais elle ne le peut pas, et elle ne peut pas aider Ben d’une cellule de prison, et donc Snoke respire toujours. 

La vie n’a jamais vraiment été juste.

« Je t’aime, » lui dit-elle à nouveau. « Je t’aimerai toujours. »

Il ne répond pas par des mots, mais il ne la lâche pas non plus, recroquevillé autour d’elle comme un enfant.

*

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas lui parler ? » demande Leia, jetant un œil à la cuisine de Ben à travers la moustiquaire. Il est debout devant le comptoir, en train de hacher un énorme oignon jaune d’une main rapide et sûre ; Rey se tient près de lui, juste assez loin pour éviter les coups de coude, en train d’ôter les feuilles extérieures des choux de Bruxelles. « Il est juste là. Je peux lui donner le téléphone. »

Hux hésite. À un moment donné durant ces années, il s’est mis en tête que si il parle à Ben, les avocats de Snoke vont s’en servir comme preuve de collusion. Ce qui n’est pas entièrement faux - Dieu sait que les avocats de Snoke tenteraient n’importe quoi - mais il y a d’autres moyens pour Ben de mettre la main sur le témoignage de Hux. Peu importe ce qu’ils font, si leurs histoires concordent, et ce sera le cas, Snoke affirmera que c’est la preuve d’une conspiration. Le silence de Hux ne les aidera pas.

Mais c’est le seul moyen de contrôle qu’il a, et Leia ne le blâme pas pour ne pas vouloir l’abandonner.

« Ça va, dit-il finalement. De toute façon, la dernière fois qu’on s’est parlé au téléphone, aucun de nous n’a dit grand chose. Je le verrai après la déposition, quand je serai en permission. »

Leia n’avait pas idée que Ben et Hux s’étaient jamais parlé au téléphone. Elle est encore en train de chercher la façon la plus délicate de demander des précisions quand Hux ajoute : « Mais. J’aimerais parler à Rey pour un moment. Si c’est okay ? »

Presque treize ans plus tard, et Hux la surprend toujours. « Je vais lui demander, » dit Leia, et elle ramène le téléphone dans la cuisine, le couvrant soigneusement des deux mains. « Rey, » dit-elle, et Rey relève la tête. « Hux voudrait te parler un moment. »

Rey la dévisage un instant, puis se tourne pour regarder Ben, incertaine.

« Ta remise de diplôme est dans deux jours, lui rappelle-t-il gentiment. Il veut probablement juste te féliciter. Mais tu n’es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas.

— Non, » dit Rey, et elle se secoue légèrement. « Ça va. Je vais juste... » Elle dépose son couteau sur la planche à découper, se frotte les mains sur son short (c’est la première fois que Leia la voit sans jupe longue, mais c’est aussi la première fois que Leia vient dans leur maison, ce petit refuge qu’ils se sont créé il y a si longtemps), et attrape le téléphone. « Allô ? » dit-elle, un peu hésitante. Puis elle sourit, rit, dit « Ouais, j’imagine que c’est le cas, » et « Non, c’est- c’est bon de t’entendre, aussi, » et suit le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre, emmenant le téléphone avec elle. « Oh, merci. Ouais, major de ma promo. Je n’étais pas sûre de pouvoir, avec tout ça, mais- »

Leia regarde le dos de Ben quelques instants, la façon dont il se tient, droit et grand, en train d’écouter, avant de finalement prendre une grande inspiration et de retourner à son oignon. Elle se glisse près de lui, reprend où Rey en était avec les choux.

« Où est ton père ? » demande-t-elle, et Ben hausse les épaules.

« Devant la maison, en train de préparer le grill. » Son couteau frappe la planche encore et encore, coupe des tranches rapides et régulières. Ce n’est pas la première fois que Leia le voit dans une cuisine, mais c’est un petit miracle à chaque fois. Il est tellement à l’aise ici. Plein d’assurance. Il en termine avec l’oignon, fait glisser les morceaux dans un bol, puis repose sa planche et soupire. « J’aurais dû prendre du maïs. Je veux dire, il y a de la salade, mais tu sais comment est Papa. Je suppose que j’ai juste oublié combien il détestait-

— Arrête ça, » dit fermement Leia en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Ton père mangera ce que tu lui donnes, et quoiqu’il te dise à ce sujet, il passera la semaine suivant à dire à tous les autres à quel point tu es bon cuisinier. Fais-moi confiance. Il râle juste parce qu’il n’a jamais appris à tenir une vraie conversation. »

Ben émet un petit « Mmm » mais ses joues rosissent un peu. « À part ça, » dit-il, et il se saisit d’un des choux restants, coupe proprement la base avant d’en enlever les feuilles extérieures. « Comment va Hux ? Il est toujours à San Diego, pas vrai ? »

 _La dernière fois qu’on s’est parlé._ À quelle fréquence se parlent-ils, Ben et Hux ? « En fait je pense qu’il est en Arizona maintenant. » Leia laisse son fils s’occuper des choux, heureuse de le regarder travailler, essaie de trouver la meilleure façon d’obtenir des réponses sans le bouleverser. Les questions sont encore délicates avec Ben. Elles le seront probablement toujours. « Travail de nettoyage d’une ancienne base ou d’un site de test ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je lui ai dit de faire attention aux rayons gamma, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Ben lui offre un grand sourire, et Leia s’en délecte. Il sourit plus, ici. Il est mieux dans sa peau. « C’est la dernière chose dont on a besoin, dit-il. Hux qui se change en un monstre vert géant chaque fois qu’il est en colère. Il ne serait plus jamais humain. » Il retire quelques feuilles d’un chou, les jette dans le bol des déchets, puis ajoute, plus doucement : « Quoique je trouve qu’il s’est un peu calmé depuis le temps. La dernière fois qu’il a appelé, il était… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, exactement. Moins dur, je suppose. Il a parlé de Finn, essentiellement. D’une pièce qu’il joue. Il a dit qu’il comprenait pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir, bien sûr, mais j’ai pensé qu’il avait l’air un peu agacé. Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il ne vient pas à la remise de diplôme de Rey. Parce que je n’étais pas là pour Finn, tu vois. »

Et Ben sourit toujours, nonchalamment, comme si rien de tout cela n’était censé surprendre Leia. Le fait que Hux l’appelle, suffisamment souvent pour que Ben sache qui est Finn, sache à quel point lui et Hux sont devenus proches au fil des ans. « Non, il serait venu s’il avait pu, » dit Leia. Elle avait fait tellement attention à ne jamais appeler Ben, bien sûr, et Hux avait refusé si catégoriquement de lui parler, qu’elle avait pensé- « Pour Rey, si pas pour toi. Il- Je ne savais pas qu’il t’appelait. »

Ben cille. « Une fois par an, dit-il, un peu confus. Je veux dire, pas- Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait une date spécifique à laquelle il m’appelle chaque année, mais… Tous les ans, il m’a appelé une fois. Pas cette année, remarque. Je croyais… Je croyais que tu lui avais donné mon numéro, peut-être. Ça semblait être quelque chose que tu ferais, et il parle toujours de toi. De comme tu as été gentille. Je croyais…

— Je ne lui ai pas donné ton numéro. » Elle l’avait, bien sûr. Elle l’avait recopié la nuit où elle avait donné à Ben la permission de rester caché, l’avait mémorisé. Juste au cas où. Elle n’avait pas pensé qu’elle serait capable de vivre treize ans sans l’utiliser. Chaque jour avait été une épreuve. « Je n’étais pas au courant jusqu’à maintenant, en fait. »

Ben se mordille la lèvre inférieure, pensif. « La première fois, c’était la nuit du Nouvel An, dit Ben. 1999. Parce que l’un des trucs de Snoke - tu en as probablement entendu parler pendant le procès, mais l’un de ses trucs était que le monde allait prendre fin en l’an 2000. Que ça commencerait au jour de l’an. Et Hux et moi, et Rey… Probablement la plupart d’entre nous, pour être franc. Mais c’est resté, même quand tout le reste a commencé à se défaire. Alors il m’a appelé un peu avant minuit, et on est resté assis et on a regardé, et le monde n’a pas pris fin. Il a juste… continué. »

Le jour de l’an 2000. Hux s’était montré à sa porte vers cinq heures et demie du matin. Leia était réveillée bien sûr. Elle l’avait fait entrer, lui avait fait du café, l’avait nourri. Il ne s’était pas assis dans la chaise de Ben, bien sûr. Il n’avait pas reposé la tête sur son épaule, elle n’avait pas passé les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui appartenait pas, pas vraiment. Mais il l’avait prise dans ses bras en partant, l’avait étreinte comme s’il essayait de la casser en deux, et elle avait supposé que cela voulait dire qu’elle avait aidé, d’une certaine façon.

_Il parle toujours de toi._

Elle suppose qu’elle doit avoir fait quelque chose de bien, alors.

« Et nous voilà, » dit-elle finalement. Parce que ce secret que Ben et Hux ont gardé importe peu. Que Hux ait parlé à son fils une fois par an pendant les treize dernières années tandis qu’elle n’avait rien. Si ça les a aidés à tenir d’une façon ou d’une autre, si ça les a gardés en vie, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Elle préfèrerait que ça ne soit pas révélé pendant la déposition, juste pour être prudente, mais à part ça, elle va bien. Ben et Hux respirent toujours, et elle va bien.

Ben baisse les yeux vers elle. Puis il dépose son couteau et lui prend la main. « Viens, dit-il. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Ils ne vont que jusqu’à la porte arrière de la maison, la grande main de Ben tenant la sienne, ses longs doigts entrelacés avec les petits doigts de Leia. Ça continue de la déconcerter, parfois - son petit garçon, maintenant si grand. « On n’avait qu’une seule chambre, dans ce premier appartement, » dit Ben, en regardant le jardin - la fosse qu’il a creusée il y a quelques années pour les feux de camp, cerclée d’énormes pierres, le fil à linge le long du côté ouest, le cabanon préfabriqué. Au delà de la pelouse soigneusement entretenue commence un océan d’herbes hautes, vert et or sous le ciel bleu, tout contre ce qui est un mur d’arbres impénétrable. Leia oublie toujours combien cet endroit semble être creusé dans la forêt, de petits îlots de civilisation dans un océan de feuilles vertes, attendant d’être réclamés. 

Elle ne le verra jamais comme Ben le voit, bien sûr. Pour elle, c’est un refuge loin des centres commerciaux sans fin et des vastes étendues d’autoroute, des pelouses tirées au cordeau et des rues crasseuses et des coffee shops et des immeubles fatigués qui composent son coin de l’état. Pour Ben, c’est chez lui. 

Il est possible, évidemment qu’il ne le voie pas du tout ainsi. Qu’il voie quelque chose de complètement différent, que Leia ne connaîtra jamais. 

« Une chambre, et un lit, et donc en général je dormais juste sur le canapé. » Leia lève les yeux vers Ben, mais son regard est toujours rivé sur l’horizon, son esprit ailleurs. « Le soir du Nouvel An, Rey s’est endormie avec moi dans le salon, et je- Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Elle n’avait pas l’air anxieuse ni rien, pas comme moi et Hux, alors je l’ai portée et mise dans son lit et je suis retourné me coucher sur le canapé comme d’habitude. Et elle s’est réveillée seule dans sa chambre, dans le noir, sans moi, et elle a juste… Elle a paniqué. Est arrivée en courant dans le salon, m’a réveillé en pleurant, a dit qu’elle avait cru que j’avais été Enlevé pendant qu’elle dormait. 

Et j’ai compris, à ce moment, à quel point Snoke l’avait influencée. Parce que la plupart de ses problèmes… C’était Plutt, tu sais, les choses qu’il lui avait apprises. Mais Snoke l’avait influencée aussi. Je n’y avais pas vraiment réfléchi jusque là.

Alors je lui ai demandé de s’habiller avec son pantalon de ski et tout, et on est allés dehors - il faisait encore nuit, je crois que c’était cinq heures du matin. Cinq heures et demie maximum. Et on a regardé tout autour, la neige et les lumières et tout le reste, et je lui ai dit - “Le monde est toujours là. Et nous aussi.” »

Il se tourne vers Leia, avec un sourire timide. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, et il baisse la tête. « Je suppose que tu m’as rappelé ce moment. Là maintenant. »

Elle devrait dire quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Il y a des moments comme celui là, où elle ne peut que s’émerveiller. C’est son fils. Le garçon dégingandé, souffrant, en colère qu’elle a perdu tant d’années plus tôt est cet… homme. Fort et solide et bon.

Ça ne semble tout simplement pas réel.

Quelqu’un ouvre la moustiquaire ; Ben se retourne, mais Leia n’en a pas besoin. Des années pourraient s’écouler, elle reconnaîtrait toujours ce pas entre mille. « Je vais mettre le poulet sur le grill, dit Han. Tu veux que je m’occupe de ces choux pour toi tant que je suis dans la cuisine ? Ça ne me dérange pas. 

— C’est bon » dit Ben, tout son corps se détendant un peu. « Je reviens dans une minute.

— Prends ton temps, » dit Han, et ça ressemble terriblement à un _Je t’aime_ , du moins aux oreilles de Leia.

À en juger par le léger soupir que Ben laisse échapper quand Han retourne dans la cuisine, il a entendu la même chose.

« J’imagine, » dit Ben après un moment. « J’imagine que ce n’est pas une mauvaise façon de faire ses adieux. »

Elle avait presque oublié. C’est la première fois qu’elle voit Ben et Rey dans le foyer qu’ils se sont créé, et ce sera la dernière fois. Après la fête pour le diplôme de Rey, ils commenceront à faire les bagages. Dans une semaine, ils seront chez Leia. Après ça, ce sera Ann Arbor, Ben dans un appartement, et Rey dans les dortoirs. Ils reviendront peut-être un jour dans le nord. Peut-être pas.

Mais c’est fini.

Leia serre la main de Ben et pose la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu penses vraiment très fort, dit Ben. Tu sais qu’on serait partis de toute façon. Je ne pense pas que j’aurais pu rester ici avec Rey tout en bas à Ann Arbor. Et évidemment elle ne me laissera pas m’éloigner d’elle maintenant. Elle s’inquièterait trop. Mais même si… Il est temps de passer à autre chose, Maman. Et tu sais, ça pourrait être pire. Ça a été pire. Bien pire. Mais le monde n’a pas pris fin. Et nous non plus. »

Il passe un bras autour d’elle, embrasse ses cheveux comme si elle était Rey. Son courageux, merveilleux garçon. 

« Je suis tellement fière de toi, » murmure-t-elle en s’appuyant contre lui. « Tellement, tellement fière. »

Pour une fois, il ne discute même pas.

*

Luke leur dit que Ben est calme, et Leia a besoin d’aller s’asseoir sous le porche pour un moment et respirer un bon coup, parce que cela lui rappelle trop de choses auxquelles elle ne peut pas penser maintenant. Ben est à soixante miles de là, dans une salle de conférence sinistre dans les Bureaux du Comté de Lenawee avec Poe, une équipe d’avocats, quatre ou cinq gardiens de prison, et l’homme qui l’a volé à Leia quinze ans plus tôt, et la dernière chose que Leia ait besoin d’envisager est que tout cela est en quelque sorte le plan de Dieu. Que c’était censé arriver.

Ce n’est même pas ce que Luke essaie de dire - elle sait ça, elle connaît Luke. Sa foi n’a jamais été si facile ni simple. Mais. Tout de même.

Parfois, elle pense que si elle croyait vraiment en Dieu, elle serait maintenant très proche de Le haïr.

Quelqu’un se glisse par delà la moustiquaire - Rey, ses longs cheveux ramenés dans sa tresse habituelle, ses pieds nus à peine visibles sous sa longue jupe en jersey. Elle s’achemine à pas prudent jusqu’à la balancelle où est assise Leia, se pelotonne à côté d’elle, à une largeur de main de distance. Elle ne regarde pas Leia quand elle dit : « S’il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tout va bien se passer.

— Okay, » dit Leia, et elle est récompensée par un bref regard en coin de Rey.

Et puis Rey est de nouveau en train de regarder droit devant elle, vers la pelouse fraîchement tondue de Leia (Ben s’en est occupé la veille, ses cheveux tirés vers l’arrière, en short et sandales, et l’espace d’un moment il avait presque eu l’air d’avoir à nouveau quatorze ans) la rue vide et son trottoir tranquille devant elles. Il n’est même pas midi et déjà l’air est poisseux, le ciel brumeux. Une autre chaude journée dans un été qui n’en manque pas.

Rey pourrait être à la plage maintenant, peut-être. Peut-être pas, bien sûr ; Ben a vaguement parlé d’un boulot d’été. Dans un magasin de glaces, à servir des boules rouge-bleu-jaune de crème glacée Superman aux touristes. Elle économise pour une voiture à elle. Leia pourrait lui en acheter une, là, de suite, si seulement Rey le désirait. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Elle ne le fera pas. Pas avant très longtemps. Leia n’est pas assez bête pour demander la permission. 

« Ils n’étaient pas supposés laisser sortir Snoke pour la déposition, finit par dire Rey. Tout le monde avait dit - Tout le monde avait dit qu’ils ne le laisseraient pas sortir. Qu’il n’y aurait que les avocats. Pas lui. »

 _Ne vous mettez pas en colère_ , lui avait dit Phasma, et Leia avait serré les mâchoires, déjà furieuse. Peu importait ce que Phasma allait dire ensuite, rien qu’à son ton elle savait qu’ils allaient rencontrer l’un des pires cas de figure possibles. 

« Il est allé aux entretiens. » Rey est en train de se raidir, il y a de la tension dans sa voix. « Il est allé voir leur psychiatre. Il a tout fait. Ils n’étaient pas supposés laisser sortir Snoke. Ils étaient censés-

— C’est typique du Juge Almec, de vouloir que Snoke ait la possibilité de confronter son accusateur face à face, » dit Leia, parce que c’est la vérité. Elle-même s'est reposée sur cette tendance plus d’une fois. « Nous espérions pouvoir obtenir de lui qu’il fasse une exception basée sur les circonstances de l’affaire, ou au moins obtenir des deux autres juges qu’ils rejettent sa décision. Parfois cela se passe ainsi.

— Il s’en fiche, » crache Rey, tordant ses mains dans le tissu de sa jupe. « Ils s’en fichent tous. Comment je suis censée croire que quoi que ce soit que va dire Ben pourrait les faire changer d’avis ? S’ils le croyaient, ils auraient-

— Pas nécessairement. » Leia a également appris ça. À ses dépens. « Il y a une différence entre croire que quelqu’un a droit à la protection constitutionnelle, quels que soient ses crimes, et croire ce quelqu’un. Les juges sont prudents. S’ils ne l’étaient pas, nous pourrions nous retrouver dans la même situation d’ici quelques années, quand les avocats de Snoke décideront d’affirmer que la déposition est invalide parce qu’il n’y a pas assisté. Ça ne veut pas dire-

— Mais si c’est bien cela que ça veut dire ? » Ce n’est pas seulement de la furie, ici. Et pas seulement de la peine, même si Leia se rend bien compte que Rey souffre. C’est de la peur, celle qui s’infiltre jusque dans la moelle des os. Celle dont Ben est affligé depuis qu’ils ont appris que Snoke assisterait à la déposition, celle contre laquelle Hux et les autres témoins du Premier Ordre ont dû lutter pendant le premier procès. « Si il y a un autre procès, et que Ben doit témoigner, et Hux, et tout le monde et- Et il sort quand même. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? »

Il y a une centaine de réponses rationnelles à cela, mais aucune qui puisse aider. La peur de Rey est née de quelque chose que Leia ne comprendra jamais, aussi souvent qu’on essaie de le lui expliquer : comment étaient les choses dans le Camp du Premier Ordre, le pouvoir que Snoke détenait. Détient encore, sur certains d’entre eux. 

Marnie Plutt qui attend le retour de son mari dans cette maison délabrée à Jackson, et insiste toujours qu’elle n’a pas de fille.

« On continue d’avancer, » dit Leia, parce que c’est tout ce qu’elle a, et à l’instant où elle prononce ces mots elle s’attend à ce qu’ils ne suffisent pas, à ce que Rey explose à nouveau. « On… On continue d’avancer, Rey. Parce que si on s’arrête il gagne. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Pas plus que moi. »

Rey ne réplique rien, mais elle tressaille, comme si les mots avaient accroché quelque chose, un tesson de son histoire, encore tranchant, que le temps refuse d’adoucir. Ses yeux s’agrandissent soudain, s’emplissent de larmes. « Tu te rappelles de l’an dernier ? demande-t-elle enfin. Quand c’était censé être la fin du monde ? Et tout le monde à l’école en parlait, et je n’arrêtais pas d’essayer d’expliquer pourquoi ça n’allait pas arriver, et puis je rentrais à la maison, et je m’allongeais sur mon lit, dans le noir, et je n’arrêtais pas de penser - Mais si ça arrive ? Et si ça- »

Elle se frotte les yeux d’une main, essuie ses larmes.

« Ça ne va pas s’arrêter, » dit-elle tristement. « Peu importe depuis combien de temps tout ça est fini. Je ne vais jamais cesser de penser - et si. Et si ma mère avait raison. Et si Snoke avait raison. Et si-

— Rey. » C’est tout ce que Leia peut dire, tout ce qu’elle peut dire sans rompre sa promesse. Ce ne serait pas vrai de toute façon ; Rey va continuer à se réveiller dans un monde qui refuse avec entêtement d’en finir, à se voir rappeler que Snoke avait tort. Mais ça n’empêchera pas le doute.

Mais Rey se tourne en entendant son nom, elle se tourne et regarde Leia avec des yeux impossiblement tristes avant d’enfouir brusquement son visage contre l’épaule de Leia et de fondre en larmes.

Leia l’enveloppe de ses bras, la serre étroitement et caresse sa longue tresse. « Je suis là, murmure-t-elle. Je suis là. »

Et Rey s’étouffe sur un rire hoquetant, alors même qu’elle continue de pleurer, et que ses larmes traversent la blouse de Leia. « On croirait l’entendre, » parvient-elle à dire, et Leia en perd le souffle, pour un long moment.

Nul besoin de demander de qui parle Rey. Leia le sait déjà.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, » dit-elle, et elle met la balancelle en branle, se balance d’avant en arrière tout en caressant les cheveux soigneusement tressés de Rey et en murmurant des petits riens apaisants.

Elle ne rompt pas sa promesse. Pas une seule fois elle ne dit à Rey que ça va bien se passer.

*

La maison est silencieuse tandis que Leia descend l’escalier avec précaution. L’unique lumière émane de la cuisine, baigne le salon d’une lueur jaunâtre terne. Elle s’arrête brièvement, une main sur le dossier du sofa ; Ben et Rey sont pelotonnés l’un près de l’autre sur les coussins, sous deux vieilles couvertures ayant appartenu à Maz, plongés dans le sommeil du juste. Leia est toujours un peu surprise de voir comme Ben dort bien ces temps ci. Il est toujours un lève-tôt, le sera probablement toute sa vie, mais il semble s’être débarrassé de ses insomnies.

Ça a été plus dur pour Poe.

Leia laisse Ben et Rey à leurs rêves et se glisse par la porte d’entrée, la refermant délicatement derrière elle.

Poe se tient debout à l’extrémité du porche, cigarette à la bouche, main gauche refermée en coupe autour du briquet qu’il tient dans la droite. Il y a un _scratch_ , un instant son visage est illuminé par la petite flamme, une lueur rouge qui ne fait qu’accentuer les ombres autour de ses yeux, creuser les lignes autour de sa bouche. Puis c’est fini, l’air s’emplit d’une odeur âcre de tabac et de papier brûlé. Il glisse le briquet dans sa poche, se tourne pour lancer un coup d’œil à Leia par dessus son épaule.

« Ça va si mal que ça ? » demande-t-elle.

Poe tire longuement sur sa cigarette, exhale lentement. Il ne fume plus, plus vraiment. Juste certaines nuits comme celle ci, quand il est resté aux côtés de Ben durant des heures, à écouter et observer et faire de son mieux pour ne pas avoir une seule réaction humaine à ce que Ben peut confesser. Poe en sait plus sur ce qui s’est passé dans le Camp du Premier Ordre que quasiment n’importe qui ; plus même que certains qui y étaient. Comme toute connaissance, c’est douloureux. Ça le blesse, profondément. « Tu serais fière de lui, » dit-il en fixant la rue déserte. Le quartier n’est pas aussi calme que la banlieue de Cross Village où se trouve la petite maison de Ben, mais c’est plus silencieux que l’appartement de Poe à Woodbridge. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, Leia ne saurait le dire.

« Je suis fière de lui, » dit Leia, parce qu’elle le doit. Parce que c’est vrai. Elle est, et sera toujours, incroyablement fière de son fils. Mais. « Mais ce n’est pas ce que je demandais. Comment vas-tu, Poe ? »

L’espace d’un instant, il ressemble exactement à l’enfant fautif qu’il était autrefois. Cette expression qui faisait qu’on lui aurait pardonné tous les péchés du monde. Ça ne suffira pas cette fois. « Ça va aller, » dit-il, et il prend une autre bouffée.

Leia s’avance à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va maintenant.

— Écoute, qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » Il est désespéré, oui, et effrayé, mais il y en ce moment chez Poe quelque chose que Leia n’a quasiment jamais vu. Il est en colère. « Que quand Snoke est entré dans la pièce, j’ai regardé Ben et pendant une minute tout ce que j’ai vu c’est- Ce gosse, tu sais. Quand je suis parti. Quand je l’ai laissé. Tout en grandes oreilles et grands pieds et-

— Ce n’était pas à toi de le protéger de Snoke.

— Si, ça l’était. » Il n’élève pas la voix, toujours soucieux de protéger Ben de tout ce qu’il peut et de lui-même plus que tout, mais Dieu, il y a de la furie dans ses mots. « Ma mère m’a dit, elle me disait toujours, Ben est petit, tu sais. Il est jeune. Il va avoir besoin de-

— Ce n’est pas ce que ta mère voulait dire et tu le sais, Poe. » Son ton est probablement plus sévère que nécessaire, mais Shara est toujours pour Leia un sujet sensible, de bien des façons. Elle ne peut pas vraiment se permettre d’en vouloir à Shara d’être morte, mais elle ne le lui pardonnera jamais vraiment. « Shara était l’une des femmes les plus sages que j’ai jamais connues mais elle n’aurait pas pu prévoir cela. Aucun de nous n’aurait pu le prévoir. Il n’y jamais rien eu que tu aurais pu faire pour l’aider. » Il y a une dure vérité qui attend derrière la langue de Leia. Poe va la détester pour ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’a pas besoin de l’entendre. « Il ne t’aurait pas laissé faire. »

La cigarette tremble entre les doigts de Poe.

« Tout comme il ne m’a pas laissée faire. » Parce que c’est la vérité, ça aussi, que ça lui plaise ou non, et il semble juste qu’elle se blesse elle-même autant qu’elle blesse Poe. « Ou Luke, ou Han, ou personne. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas d’aide. Il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Il avait quinze ans et il était en colère, et entêté, et blessé, et il voulait se prouver quelque chose à lui-même et il serait passé sur le corps de qui aurait tenté de s’interposer. Tu n’aurais pas pu protéger Ben, pas plus que Shara n’aurait pu me protéger, et Dieu merci elle avait le bon sens de ne jamais s’y essayer. Elle savait que je viendrais la voir quand je serais prête. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. »

(Elle ne dit pas à Poe que pour la plupart, ces moments de disponibilité sont venus bien après la mort de Shara. Elle ne parle pas à Poe des journées qu’elle a passées sur la tombe de Shara, à fumer et à parler, parler sans fin de Ben, à quel point il lui manquait et combien elle aurait souhaité que Shara soit là parce qu’elle aurait compris ce que Leia ne pouvait pas comprendre, toutes ces questions sur la foi et sur Dieu auxquelles elle ne pourrait jamais répondre. Shara n’y aurait pas répondu non plus, bien sûr, ce n’était pas sa façon de faire. Mais elle aurait compris le questionnement. Elle aurait pu aider.)

« Quand Ben a été prêt, il a cherché de l’aide. Et tu étais là, Poe. Et tu es resté là depuis. Nous ne pouvons pas réparer le passé. Le présent est tout ce que nous avons. C’est pourquoi tu es là. Pour faire maintenant ce que tu n’as pas pu faire alors. »

La posture de Poe se relâche, il baisse la tête, ses épaules légèrement arrondies. Même dans la faible lumière, Leia peut voir le coin de lèvres se retrousser légèrement quand il dit : « Dis-moi la vérité. Tu l’as répété, ce discours. »

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules. « À l’impro. C’est pourquoi je suis tellement bonne dans mon boulot. »

Le sourire s’élargit, juste un peu, avant que Poe laisse retomber sa tête pour le dissimuler. Quand il se redresse, c’est seulement pour ramener la cigarette à ses lèvres, tirer une profonde bouffée et expirer longuement. « Eh bien, si ça peut être d’une aide quelconque, dit-il, nous avons déjà gagné cette partie. Même si le témoignage de Ben ne concordait pas si parfaitement avec celui de Hux, ça n’aurait rien fait. Baggano l’a à peine contre-examiné là dessus. Tout ce sur quoi il a insisté était… personnel. Intime. Tu sais, les trucs dont je ne peux pas te parler. »

L’estomac de Leia se tord, elle essaie de n’en rien laisser paraître. « Discréditer le témoin, dit-elle. J’avais le sentiment qu’il allait s’y essayer. 

— Je ne pense pas. » D’une pichenette, il envoie la cendre dans les rhododendrons. « Je ne- C’est l’expression de Snoke qui m’a fait comprendre. Chaque fois que c’était douloureux, chaque fois qu’une question blessait Ben. C’est pour ça qu’il était là. Je pense qu’il sait qu’il ne sortira jamais. Franchement, je ne suis même pas sûr du temps qu’il lui reste. Il n’est pas en bonne santé. Peut-être mourant. Alors pourquoi ne pas orchestrer les évènements de manière à voir Ben se flageller une dernière fois ? Faire autant de dégâts qu’il le peut avant la fin. Je pense que c’est ce qu’il voulait. Dieu sait qu’il a apprécié le spectacle, en tout cas. »

Le pire, c’est que Poe a peut-être raison. Ça semble assez plausible, en tout cas. « Mais tu penses que l’appel va être refusé, » dit-elle, tâchant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de positif.

Poe soupire, hausse les épaules, et tire une dernière bouffée avant de s’accroupir pour écraser son mégot sur le côté du porche. « Tout son plaidoyer repose sur l’idée que le témoignage de Ben l’aurait en quelque sorte disculpé lors du procès, » dit-il. Il se relève, le mégot toujours dans sa main. « Alors, naturellement, il a passé toute la déposition à demander Ben plus de détails à propos de- Enfin. Mais rien à voir avec le dossier même. Les prophéties, le pistolet, la voiture, tout ça. Ils sont passés dessus. Ça a à peine compté. Et rien du tout sur Rey, parce que techniquement Ben l’a bien kidnappée, et Dieu sait sous quel jour ils auraient pu peindre ça s’ils l’avaient voulu. Ou du moins ils auraient pu essayer. Mais ils n’en ont pas pris la peine. Il s’en est tenu aux points dont il savait qu’ils feraient mal. Le seul témoignage qui pourrait le faire ressembler encore plus à un monstre. Si Phas le pensait possible, elle essaierait d’ajouter d’autres chefs d’accusation. C’est… c’est mauvais à ce point, Leia. Vraiment. »

Hux lui a dit, une fois, qu’il pensait qu’il y avait plus entre Snoke et Ben que même lui ne le savait. Il n’a pas voulu dire quoi, il ne donnait jamais de détails qu’il n’avait pas. Mais les implications étaient pesantes. « Je vais vouloir le tuer, dit-elle, la voix rauque. Si cela sort au grand jour. Je vais vouloir le tuer, n’est-ce pas ? 

— Ne fais pas ça. » Poe la regarde, avec des yeux d’encre noire, tout à fait sincère. « Je veux qu’il vive. Je veux qu’il vive, et je veux qu’il souffre. Est-ce que ce n’est pas horrible ? Mais il était si suffisant. Si satisfait. Si heureux, et Ben était- Et je le déteste pour ça. Et je veux qu’il souffre vraiment, vraiment très longtemps. Est-ce que ce n’est pas épouvantable ?

— Alors nous sommes tous les deux épouvantables. » Leia s’autorise enfin à passer un bras autour de la taille de Poe, pour son propre réconfort autant que pour le sien. Il se laisse aller contre elle sans une hésitation. L’affection lui est toujours venue facilement. C’est la seule chose qui l’a inquiétée, quand il s’est agi de demander à Poe d’être le conseiller de Ben. Ben a toujours été un peu nerveux, distant, et c’est pire depuis qu’il est à la maison. Pour autant qu’elle le sache, c’est ainsi depuis les treize dernière années. Toutes ces blessures mal refermées, ce tissu cicatriciel. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il se sente dépassé en présence de Poe. Apparemment elle s’était fait du souci pour rien. Ben est presque aussi à l’aise avec Poe qu’il l’est avec Rey ou Han. « Combien de chances y a-t-il pour que la déposition soit rendue publique ? »

Poe soupire. « Cinquante-cinquante au mieux, dit-il. Ben était mineur à l’époque, mais plus maintenant. Et pour toutes les limites que Snoke a frôlées, il a toujours fait attention à ne pas dépasser les plus importantes. J’ai parlé avec Ben, du fait que vous risquiez tous d’entendre des choses sur ce qui s’est passé. Des choses difficiles. Il dit qu’il a déjà abordé certains sujets. Qu’il va probablement vous en dire plus, pour que vous l’entendiez de lui. Je lui ai dit que je serais là s’il avait besoin de moi. Je me suis dit que tu n’y ferais pas objection. »

Les yeux de Poe la défient, maintenant.

Leia aimerait, vraiment, faire une objection. Insister pour avoir une conversation privée avec son fils. Mais elle ne le fera pas, bien sûr. « Tout ce dont il a besoin, dit-elle à la place. Tu es son avocat, pas le mien. Fais ce qui vaut le mieux pour lui. »

Poe opine, se détourne encore, regarde la rue. Trois heures du matin. D’ici deux heures Poe sera de nouveau endormi sur le canapé et Leia sera dans la cuisine, en train d’attendre. D’espérer. « Mais je ne le regrette pas, dit-il doucement. Ça a été difficile, et c’est- En fait j’ai dû aller voir Rabbi Alana pour parler de certaines choses. Avec la permission de Ben, bien sûr. Je ne l’aurais pas fait sans lui demander.

— Bien sûr, » dit Leia. Et bien sûr, Ben a dit oui. Elle n’arrive pas à imaginer comment il a conservé sa foi toutes ces années, mais elle n’a jamais vacillé. Et, aussi, ces derniers temps, il est aussi attentif envers Poe que Poe l’est envers lui. Ce doit avoir été un vrai soulagement pour lui, de voir Poe chercher de l’aide.

« Mais je ne le regrette pas, dit-il encore. Je le referais sans une hésitation, s’il le fallait. C’était ma chance d’aider. Je suis heureux de l’avoir fait. »

Leia aussi en est heureuse. Heureuse de l’avoir. Il est le meilleur de ses deux parents. Elle se demande si elle a jamais douté que son fils serait en sûreté avec lui. « Merci, Poe, dit-elle. Pour avoir été là quand je ne le pouvais pas. »

La joue de Poe est posée sur ses cheveux, un amour sans mots. Elle est si heureuse de l’avoir. 

Ils restent là et regardent la nuit ensemble.

*

Elle entend les bruits de pas étouffés dans la cage d’escalier à 4:57.

Elle sourit pour elle-même, prend une autre gorgée de café, et recommence à fixer le dossier qu’elle ne lit pas. Il n’y a aucune chance pour qu’elle se concentre aujourd’hui, la cour d’appel est censée rendre sa décision aujourd’hui et en dépit de toute la confiance qu’elle a envers les estimations de Poe, ce n’est pas la même chose qu’être sûre. Elle ne sera pas sûre avant de l’avoir entendu de la bouche des juges.

Ben éprouve la même chose, évidemment, c’est pourquoi lui et Rey sont ici et non pas à Ann Arbor. Finn et Poe vont venir plus tard, Luke aussi, probablement. Han est ici depuis plusieurs jours. Terrés tous ensemble, à attendre.

4:59.

Ben tire une chaise près de la sienne, s’y laisse tomber. Il croise les chevilles, ses longues jambes tordues gauchement. Il est trop grand pour poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Leia sans difficulté, alors il repose sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête à la place.

Leia lève une main pour passer les doigts dans ses épais cheveux sombres.

« Il y a du café si tu en veux, propose-t-elle.

— Dans un petit moment, » marmonne-t-il, et il s’appuie un peu plus lourdement contre elle.

Elle ne dit rien d’autre - ne demande pas comment il a dormi, ne le fait pas parler de la déposition, de l’appel, s’il est nerveux ou pas. Les mots n’ont pas d’intérêt de toute façon.

Ce qui compte c’est qu’elle est sienne et il est sien, ne serait-ce qu’une heure.

Ce qui compte c’est qu’il est à la maison et qu’elle est complète. 

Elle ferme les yeux, sent sa chaleur et son poids tout contre elle, les doux cheveux qui glissent entre ses doigts, et elle sait.

Quoi qu’il arrive ensuite, il est à la maison. Et elle est complète.

Et c’est assez. C’est assez.


End file.
